


Haha RWBY chatfic go brr (ON HIATUS)

by Makironi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Changed rating cuz swear and dirty jokes, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Qrow gets mentioned much later on, Some characters are OOC, Swearing, chatfic, gay cuz yes, groupchat, i have no clue what i'm doing, might go through all the volumes, we'll see how far this story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makironi/pseuds/Makironi
Summary: Ruby Rose has added, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Daichi.Chapter 31 is an Author Note(This fic has been put on temporary hiatus)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 177
Kudos: 327





	1. is that a groupchat?

**Author's Note:**

> Blake might be a little OOC but like I just wanna see her swear ;-;

Ruby Rose has added, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Daichi.

Yang Xiao Long: what

Ruby Rose: I made a group chat for all of us! Plus, Professor Ozpin said the first-year teams had to have one with a second-year team.

Blake Belladonna: and your best bet was team CFVY? bruh-

Coco Adel: hey! what's wrong with us?

Blake Belladonna: honestly the only one i trust on your team is velvet

Velvet Scarlatina: :D

Coco Adel: damn, im hurt. you hurt me blake

Blake Belladonna: ok

Yang Xiao Long: ngl blake's different on text compared to irl

Blake Belladonna: one of my old friends used to say that, im just more talkative on text

Weiss Schnee: Wait why do the first-years need to have a group chat with the second-years?

Ruby Rose: idk, ask Professor Ozpin :/

Jaune Arc: can you guys stop texting for a minute im doing something

Yang Xiao Long: just mute the chat

Blake Belladonna: just mute the chat

Weiss Schnee: Wait, where are the rest of JNPR and CFVY?

Coco Adel: Fox and Yatsu are out in Vale while me and Velv are vibing in the dorms

Jaune Arc: Pyrrha went out somewhere, and Nora and Ren are doing whatever

Ruby Rose: oh okay! hey you guys want nicknames?

Blake Belladonna: sure

Yang Xiao Long has changed their name to "Yang Xiao Dong"  
Blake Belladonna has changed their name to "Blake"  
Ruby Rose has changed their name to "RUBYYYYYY"  
Yang Xiao Dong has changed RUBYYYYYY's name to "named after a rock"  
Yang Xiao Dong has changed Blake's name to "harem protag"  
Yang Xiao Dong has changed Weiss Schnee's name to "Ice Queen"  
harem protag has changed Ice Queen's name to "Ice Bitch"

Ice Bitch: Hey!

harem protag: im not wrong

Yang Xiao Dong: she really isnt, also let's leave the others to their nicknames

named after a rock: yeah let's do that, wait the others are offline

harem protag: cool, might go vibe out in the courtyard wanna come with yang?

Yang Xiao Dong: yeah sure :)

Ice Bitch: You've only known each other for 1 day how are you already so close?

harem protag: we're gay 

Yang Xiao Dong: yeah turns out we both like girls and now we're just vibing in the closet

named after rock: not what i expected ngl

Ice Bitch: Wait how did you find out?

harem protag: we saw each other and how we dressed and were like, "Yeah she's totally into girls too."

Yang Xiao Song: can confirm that is exactly how it happened

named after rock: oh yeah I forgot to mention, normally it's supposed to be one team per second-year but since JNPR would be left without one Professor Oz said it'd be fine for them to pair up with us and CFVY

Ice Bitch: Oh good, I was just about to ask.

Pyrrha Nikos: Oh! Hello there everyone.

Yang Xiao Dong: blakey we got two ppl over here typing in boomer

harem protag: shit u rite

Pyrrha Nikos: Um, would someone please explain who is who?

named after rock: okay so, Yang Xiao Dong is obviously Yang, harem protag is Blake, and Ice (bad word) is Weiss

Pyrrha Nikos: Oh okay, thank you.

Yang Xiao Dong: yes pyrr wanna change ur nick?

Pyrrha Nikos: Hmmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt now would it?

Pyrrha Nikos has changed their name to "Pyrr"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday.


	2. Weiss is tsundere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang can now "blackmail" Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-wrote the first chapter cause I hated how I wrote it originally, so I changed it.

Pyrrha Nikos has changed their name to "Pyrr"

Yang Xiao Dong: AWWW U CHANGED IT TO THE NICKNAME I GAVE U

Pyrr: Yes, I thought it would be more pleasant to look at and I wanted to join in on the nick naming fun! ^^

harem protag: bro she's actually pure af

Yang Xiao Dong: bro ikr

Jaune Arc: oh so we ARE doing the nickname stuff, aight

Jaune Arc has changed their name to "Jaune"

harem protag: that name's too boring lemme change it for u

harem protag has changed Jaune's name to "possible twink"

possible twink: ;-; why-

harem protag: :)

Yang Xiao Dong: was just aboutta say-

named after rock: what's a twink???

Pyrr: I would also like to know what a twink is.

Ice Bitch: It's best the both of you don't know what it means. However, I have to admit, that's pretty funny.

Yang Xiao Dong: damn blakey's so funny she even got weiss to laugh

harem protag: this is proof that weiss thinks im funny and i shall screenshot it :)

[Ice Bitch has deleted a message]

Ice Bitch: Screenshot what?

harem protag: still got it

Ice Bitch: fuck

Dm's

Yanging Around: bro can i have the screenshot lol

Blakey: sure here

[screenshot]

Yanging Around: this is absolutely fucking priceless

Blakey: exactly, top notch weiss blackmail lmao


	3. Jaune the Twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune looks like a twink to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure every time I update this fix or write another thing it'll just be at nighttime.

Velvet Scarlatina: alright im just gonna check in on this chat for once since i keep getting notifs, so what's happening atm?

Yang Xiao Dong: weiss thinks blake is funny but wont admit it

harem protag: weiss thinks im funny but wont admit it

Velvet Scarlatina okay. 1. How are both of u typing the exact same things at the exact same time? and 2. Proof?

harem protag: i took a screenshot of her saying what i nicked jaune was funny

Velvet Scarlatina okay, wait what did u name him?

harem protag: @prossible twink

possible twink: we've literally known each other for a day and some of u are already teasing me ;-;

Ice Bitch: Oh, Velvet good timing because I was going to ask you for some things regarding the school and stuff since I'm assuming the original purpose of this chat was for us to ask you and the rest of your team.

Velvet Scarlatina: (wait she types in boomer-) uh sure ask away, just hold on a second i want a nickname to

Velvet Scarlatina has changed their name to "your local bunny girl"

your local bunny girl: ok continue

Coco Adel: I-

your local bunny girl: shhh ;)

Ice Bitch: Thank you, anyways I would like to know how long is this chat supposed to exist?

your local bunny girl: that's up to you guys, if u want the chat to be gone once ur all second years then the chat will be deleted

Ice Bitch: I see.

Yang Xiao Dong: "I see." bro are u like 85 or smth??? who tf even says stuff like that anymore?????

harem protag: i bet in her past life she was this hypocritical 69 yr old grandma who always yelled at kids for not using proper grammar or some shit

Yang Xiao Dong: (hehe 69, nice)

Ice Bitch: What's so wrong with the things I say or how I type? I just like to keep it cleaner and more refined than the rest of you.

harem protag: hold the fuck up, w h a t-

Yang Xiao Dong: bro what the actual fuck kinda explanation-

named after rock: ngl i was originally gonna let it slide, but, L A N G U A G E, DONT SWEAR >:(((

Yang Xiao Dong: blake what do we substitute swears with

harem protag: idk, maybe we dont swear here but we swear in dm's and stuff

Yang Xiao Dong: p e r f e c t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write everyone else in tmrw.
> 
> (I swear if autocorrect changes "Xiao" to "axial" one more fucking time I might just kill the person who created it.)


	4. Dogs? Nah bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's hate for dogs summoned everyone
> 
> (A.K.A. The author doesn't know how to properly write everyone in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should of stop writing new chapters at night

named after rock: no please dont swear in general :(

Yang Xiao Dong: PuPpY dOg EyEs- nO

harem protag: *laughs in not a dog person* this action cant stop me because (i cant read) i dont like dogs >:D

Ice Bitch: Wait what.

Yang Xiao Dong: wait what

named after rock: wait what

your local bunny girl: wait what

Coco Adel: wait what

Pyrr: Wait what.

possible twink: wait what

Lie Ren: wait what

Nora Valkyrie: wait what

Yatsuhashi Daichi: wait what

Fox Alistair: wait what

harem protag: 1. holy fuck. 2. how the fuck

Yang Xiao Dong: I- Blakey how do you not like dogs?????

harem protag: (did u srsly just type in boomer for that question) i just dont, i dont really know why it's such a big deal tho

Pyrr: Alththough I am quite confused I do not think we should all judge her for her preferences, everyone likes and dislikes their own things, right?

Ice Bitch: As much as I want to agree with you on that, not liking dogs seems almost impossible. Everyone likes them.

harem protag: i just dont, maybe cuz when i was younger i almost got mauled by one, maybe that's why

possible twink: if u got mauled by one then it's not a dog, dogs are nice and sweet

harem protag: not the small ones, theyre rude

Yang Xiao Dong: I refuse to believe that you're my teammate and best bro, you are now no longer my friend, Blake Belladonnna? Don't know her.

harem protag: (stop typing in boomer it looks stupid coming from u) b r o

Yang Xiao Dong: (bro did u just call me dumb)

Ice Bitch: Well your IQ does seem to be below the main majority.

Yang Xiao Dong: I- wow, i've been betrayed by the two i love most besides my sister-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake getting almost mauled by a small dog may or may not be loosely based off of my own experiences with a chihuahua, those things are fucking vicious. But I like dogs still, just the big bois cuz they're nice uwu


	5. Ah yes colorblindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does is Blake colorblind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some art and writer's block right now and if I don't deal with it soon it'll get to me. Also I've been kind of putting things I experienced or things I have onto Blake and I think that's mostly affected by how much I like her character and how much I just want her to be happy.

Ice Bitch: Blake I would like to ask you a question. @harem protag

harem protag: aight go for it

Ice Bitch: Are you colorblind? I was walking by when I happened to overhear a conversation between you and Yang, something about colors. The both of you looked like you were arguing over the color of a painting. You said some parts of it looked purple when they didn't look that way.

harem protag: nah bro im pretty sure that's just u and yang cuz it was def purple

Yang Xiao Dong: hate to break it to ya bud, but it's not purple, it was blue

harem protag: wait- really??????????

Yang Xiao Dong: yes

Ice Bitch: Yes.

named after rock: i think i know what painting Blake is talking abt and lemme tell u, it is 100% blue

harem protag: bro all this time have i just been seeing blues as purples and purples as blues and greens just matching in with both of them?? that's not what u guys see????

Lie Ren: yeah no that's not what we've been seeing

harem protag: hold the actual fuck up for one minute-

Yang Xiao Dong: while blake's handling her color crisis how abt we change some of ur names becuz some of u just arent nicked and it bugs me

Nora Valkyrie: honestly i just wanted to see how long it would take for one of u to snap

Yang Xiao Dong: shut up I'm nicknaming u assholes

Yang Xiao Dong has named Nora Valkyrie "Thunder Thighs"  
Yang Xiao Dong has named Coco Adel "hot cocolate"

hot cocolate: haha nice

Yang Xiao Dong has named Lie Ren "our lotus boi"  
Yang Xiao Dong has named Fox Alistair "Toph Beifong"  
Yang Xiao Dong has named Yatsuhashi Daichi "motto motto"

Yang Xiao Dong: is that all of them?

Thunder Thighs: yeh

ur local bunny girl: lmao fox IS toph beifong

Toph Beifong: I am absolutely fucking honored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious I'm semi-colorblind and dumb with colors, for me it's either a red-blue colorblind or a blue-green colorblind. I really don't know yet since I've only just realized it recently. All I know so far is that my blues, greens, and purples blend in way too much for it to just be dumb with colors


	6. Late Night Music Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What music do RWBY listen to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont really know or remember the age gaps between team CFVY, RWBY, and JNPR other than CFVY is older by 2 yrs (4 in Ruby's case). I kinda speculate that Pyrrha and Ren are slightly older than the rest of JNPR and RWBY.

Toph Beifong: now that I think about it, what kind of music do all of you listen to? (state it in order of age please)

named after rock: wait i have to go last? :((

motto motto: you already know what our team listens to so we need to only hear from the younger ones

Pyrr: If it is by age then Ren and I must go first. I don't really listen to any music all that much but I find myself more drawn to the softer types of music.

lotus boi: same

Thunder Thighs: some people tend to be surprised by this but i happen to listen to the best music genre of all time, A N I M A L C R O S S I N G O S T

Yang Xiao Dong: understandable have a nice day

possible twink: i listen to acoustic songs, they very nice imo

harem protag: more proof that jaune is a twink

possible twink: i can't even breathe for one second-

Yang Xiao Dong: anyways, i i r o n i c a l l y listen to the cursed genre of country music :)

harem protag: she's far too powerful to be kept alive, but fr i mostly listen to kpop because TWICE and BTS are fucking vibes

Yang Xiao Dong: wait u listen to TWICE? :00 bruh i couldnt agree more (stream more and more?)

harem protag: n i c e

Ice Bitch: I listen to piano covers of songs I thought were interesting but never really liked the instrumental of.

named after rock: basic, but i mostly just listen to what i think sounds good

Toph Beifong: hmmm to be honest the one i was most surprised by was Blake's but now that i think about it, it makes sense

harem protag: listen, they just both radiate a vibe i love plus chaeyoung, mina, and yoongi can fucking get it and my disaster bi-self is unable to handle that shit

Yang Xiao Dong: fucking same lmao, mina is far too perfect to be real as well as the rest of the j line, like how tf did their parents even do that

harem protag: i k n o w r i g h t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake listening to Kpop has just been living in my head for almost all of 2020 and now is the time that I create it.
> 
> No I did not just expose who my biases in TWICE and BTS are, I don't know what you're talking about.
> 
> (Anyways ARMYONCES let's be prepared for BE and TWICETOBER)


	7. Fight for ur love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They compete for Blake's love pt.1 (probably idk man I'm feeling absolutely wasted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow for once I didn't write a chapter late at night.

motto motto: we should all really talk more @Toph Beifong @ur local bunny girl @hot cocolate

ur local bunny girl: i talk to blake a lot in dm's

harem protag: can confirm

Yang Xiao Dong: wait blakey u talk to other girls D: i feel hurt

harem protag: yang we're not even dating wtf lmao

Yang Xiao Dong: ~~i know just shut up~~ not anymore we are

harem protag: _w h a t_

Toph Beifong: damn u guys really go off-topic every 2 seconds

hot cocolate: it's why they're both my favorite out of everyone else besides velv

lotus boi: u play favorites?

hot cocolate: yes

Thunder Thighs: only true madlasses admit to it

Pyrr: But playing favorites isn't very nice!

possible twink: yeah but like everyone does it

harem protag: yeah even Weiss does, so far her favorite is me because im, and i quote, "More mature than Ruby and Yang."

named after rock: yeah she said it right in front of us

Yang Xiao Dong: honestly same, blake is superior to us rubes

named after rock: true but weissy is my favorite :D

Ice Bitch: Don't give me a nickname.

named after rock: sorry i meant "weiss" but i accidentally pressed "y"

motto motto: speaking of favorites again who is everyone's favorite so far?

ur local bunny girl: blake but i seem kinda biased cuz im always talking to her

hot cocolate: i already said it just scroll up

Toph Beifong: Ren and Blake, they're pretty quiet

Thunder Thighs: ren and blake are everyone's favorites there's no point to this kind of list hah

Pyrr: But I like all of you.

Thunder Thighs: except for pyrrha cuz she doesnt like to play favorites unlike all of us assholes

harem protag: bro im not my favorite

Yang Xiao Dong: wait then who is?

harem protag: i dont even have a favorite yang

named after rock: hold on what-

Ice Bitch: Yang I know what you're thinking and no, none of us are going to compete for Blake's title of "favorite."

Yang Xiao Dong: shut the fuck up ice queen this is important

ur local bunny girl: exactly, the heck why dont u have a favorite?????

harem protag: i just dont lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this makes sense all because I stayed up until 5 AM last night lmao


	8. A new boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A New Challenger is approaching!"
> 
> It's Sun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might like go on a barrage of chapter releases in a bit since I have to do like a shit ton of projects for school.

named after rock: hey blake we need more ppl to talk to can u add the guy u met a week ago???

harem protag: no there's already a dumb blonde here

Yang Xiao Dong: wait what-

ur local bunny girl: damn blake's cheating on yang with a guy now, we love a bisexual queen

harem protag: im? not? even? dating? either? one? of? them??? (but also yes i am the bisexual queen of this chat)

Thunder Thighs: you guys made new friends **WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION?????**

lotus boi: it would be nice to talk to new people though Nora

Thunder Thighs: WELP, cant argue with that!

harem protag: wait so im actually gonna have to add him in?????

Yang Xiao Dong: go ahead, i would like to have a talk with the guy who seems to be trying to steal my title of dumb blonde friend

Ice Bitch: I assume we're talking about Blake's new faunus friend.

possible twink: apparently so

harem protag: fiiiine

harem protag has added Sun Wukong

Sun Wukong: what

harem protag: it's me blake, also these are my friends, they wanted me to add u in

named after rock: yay the new guy is here now :D nice to see u again sun

Sun Wukong: same here but i wanna know who is who first real quick sorry

Yang Xiao Dong: here's the list:

Ice Bitch - Weiss

named after rock - Ruby

Pyrr - Pyrrha

lotus boi- Ren

Thunder Thighs - Nora

possible twink - Jaune

Toph Beifong - Fox

hot cocolate - Coco

motto motto - Yatsuhashi

ur local bunny girl - Velvet

Sun Wukong: aight aight, im guessing the last one is a bunny faunus

harem protag: no shit sherlock

ur local bunny girl: no shit sherlock

Sun Wukong: i-

Yang Xiao Dong: u didnt have to come for him like that lmao

Pyrr: Should we give him a nickname like the rest of us now that he is here?

harem protag: eh, he can do it himself

Sun Wukong: yes i can and i already have the perfect one, i might also add the rest of my team in later if that's fine with u guys

hot cocolate: honestly just do whatever the fuck u want I guess

Sun Wukong: nice

Sun Wukong has changed their name to Sunny **D**

Yang Xiao Dong: _N I C E_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barrage of new chapters starting tmrw.


	9. the gang's all here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SSSN is finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how long im willing to let this go for, Ilia could be added in since i have just been thinking of our favorite faunus bois just being together and having fun. i thought of it so much i came up with a team name for them lmao; Team VIBS (vibes)

Sunny **D** : so am i adding in my team?

hot cocolate: go ahead

**Sunny D has added Neptune Vasilias**  
**Sunny D has added Scarlet David**  
**Sunny D has added Sage Ayana**

Sunny **D** : ok that's all of the bois

Neptune Vasilias: sun what is this-

Yang Xiao Dong: group chat for sun's new bros

harem protag: no sun isn't part of the bros yet

Yang Xiao Dong: correction, yet to be bros

Scarlet David: that tells us nothing

Yang Xiao Dong: let sun explain and also say who is who because I don't wanna type that shit out again

Sunny **D** : wait hold on

Ice Bitch - Weiss

named after rock - Ruby

Pyrr - Pyrrha

lotus boi- Ren

Thunder Thighs - Nora

possible twink - Jaune

Toph Beifong - Fox

hot cocolate - Coco

motto motto - Yatsuhashi

ur local bunny girl - Velvet

Sage Ayana: wait is @harem protag the one you've been telling us abt??

Sunny **D** : mayhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways it's 7 AM and im absolutely fucking wasted right now


	10. the gang's all here pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes nicknames, my favorite part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screaming*

Sunny **D** : but we're not talking abt blake rn, it's nickname time :D

Neptune Vasilias: cant we just use the nicknames we have in our groupchat?

Thunder Thighs: since it's _O U R_ groupchat we're naming u new ppl

Scarlet David: please don't make mine anything vulgar like sun's

Yang Xiao Dong: then we might as well make urs eluding to dicks just like sun's

Scarlet David: WAIT WHAT

Neptune Vasilias: haha get fucked

Sage Ayana: fine we'll let u guys nickname us

Thunder Thighs: HELL YEAH

**motto motto has changed Sage Ayana's name to fellow stronk boi**   
**harem protag has changed Scarlet David's name to Peter Pan**   
**Yang Xiao Dong has changed Neptune Vasilias' name to Ocean Man**

fellow stronk boi: actually these are pretty good names, and they're pretty correct so far

Peter Pan: wait why am i peter pan?

harem protag: why not

Ocean Man: i dont like mines :(

Yang Xiao Dong: good u can blame sun since he told me of ur fear of water :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screaming of Yoongi's photos in the concert*


	11. kpop because yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay but like, Min fucking Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi looks like Levi Ackerman, im crying-

harem protag: im listening to daechitwa and it fucking slaps-

Yang Xiao Dong: bro saaaaaaame

Ice Bitch: Still to this day I still have absolutely no idea what the both of you are talking about.

harem protag: i'll give u a link and u better fucking listen to this shit: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGjAWJ2zWWI)

Yang Xiao Dong: lmao u actually fucking did it

Sunny **D** : im curious now so i'll watch it

harem protag: as one should lmao

lotus boi: felt kind of curious so i've been listening to some of their music for a bit, they're pretty good

harem protag: ~~wait until u find out abt the fans of the genre~~

possible twink: im scared

Yang Xiao Dong: okay twink

Pyrr: Be nice please.

possible twink: AHA, YOU CAN'T TEASE ME NOW >:)

harem protag: we can in dm's :)

possible twink: _w a i t-_

Thunder Thighs: i would like to join the "Jaune is a Twink" club

Yang Xiao Dong: sure we're accepting new members

named after rock: can i join too? 👀

harem protag: sure lol

Yang Xiao Dong: BRO MY SPOTIFY CHANGED TO YES OR YES LMAOOOO

harem protag: "hEy bOy" LMAO MINA-

Yang Xiao Dong: NO YOU CAN'T DISRESPECT THE PENGUIN QUEEN

Peter Pan: i seriously question the well-being of your new friends sun

Ocean Man: well i quite like them now

Sunny **D** : i knew i could trust in nep my bro, he's the only one i trust my life with

fellow stronk boi: a horrible decision really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro Min Yoonji and Min Yoongi as Levi and Mikasa Ackerman though


	12. im not sorry for more kpop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 to last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a small chapter tonight, I might be getting writer's block again, either that or im still real fucking tired.

Yang Xiao Dong: ok but like as much as i love mina it **_is_** hard not to joke about the Yes or Yes intro

harem protag: honestly bro im more hung up on strawberry and make me go

Yang Xiao Dong: why?

harem protag: strawberry is abt hickeys and make me go is abt sex

Yang Xiao Dong: SON CHAEYOUNG AND IM NAYEON WHAT THE ACTUAL F U C K????

ur local bunny girl: _wait i thought u said that band was innocent-_

harem protag: it seems the only innocent one is mina, i didnt expect it but like chaeyoung did swear on a livestream with nayeon soooooo

named after rock: what're u guys talking about?

Yang Xiao Dong: nothing your innocent mind should know of sis

Ice Bitch: So I watched the video you sent Blake.

harem protag: and?

Ice Bitch: I am questioning you even more than originally after reading the translation.

harem protag: ok fuck u too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a clown *plays Strawberry and Make Me Go*
> 
> Also I will never be over those two songs, they may be bops but I question the meaning and what lead Chaeyoung and Nayeon to write them


	13. Faunus gang?? 👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team VIBS (vibes) is almost complete, just need Ilia but she wont happen for a few more chapters prob 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has the whole Faunus Gang thing ben living in my head for the past year? Y e s
> 
> Again sorry abt the short chapter I'm just feeling lazy as hell lol so do blame me for no content

Sunny **D** : @harem protag @ur local bunny girl Faunus gang???

harem protag: bro it's 2 AM wtf

Yang Xiao Dong: blake don't act like ur not on the roof of the dorm

harem protag: no shut up

ur local bunny girl: sun why did u even ping us

Sunny **D** : well since the three of us are faunus what if we made a little club/gang for that? :D

harem protag: nah bro let's talk abt it in the morning since everyone else is sleeping and i want to vibe on the rooftop in peace

Yang Xiao Dong: "vibe on the rooftop in peace" lmao blakey ur playing fancy a little too loud

harem protag: sorry not sorry

Sunny **D** : so it's a we'll see kinda thing?

ur local bunny girl: yes since i want to sleep now

Sunny **D** : oki doki

Yang Xiao Dong: @harem protag dm's?

harem protag: yeh sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna see Blake interact with Sun and Velvet together, it would be so wholesome. Plus Before the Dawn fueled my brain the think of it more.


	14. Bees Dm's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake just needs to be happy so Yang reminds her that people are there for her. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little bit serious for once and I didn't want to make it longer in fear it'll be too suffocating so it's short.

**_[DM'S]_ **

YangingAround: you doing okay Blakey? normally u don't go up to the roof unless ur sad or smth

Blakey: nah i don't feel sad or anything, just wanted to look at the moon and get some fresh air you know?

YangingAround: are u sure u don't want me to come up there though? for some comfort if u want

Blakey: no im fine, i'll go back to the dorm in a bit so how abt we just talk for now until i feel like going back down?

YangingAround: sure, just know that im here for u if u need me

Blakey: yang im fine, really

YangingAround: alright, and yeah, let's talk for now. better hurry though cuz weiss might find out and get a little mad lmao

Blakey: haha true, dont worry i'll be there soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is absolutely fucking f r i e d


	15. Little Miss Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's never worth it when you're little miss perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was reading TOH fanfic sand got reminded of the song again

**_[DM'S]_ **

Blakey: wanna troll everyone and sing little miss perfect?

YangingAround: yes lmao, i sadly memorized all the lyrics

Blakey: SAME LOL

**_[Everyone's Favorite Gays]_ **

Yang Xiao Dong: Straight hair

harem protag: Straight A's

Ice Bitch: 1. What? 2. Neither of you have straight hair or good grades

named after rock: what u guys doing

Yang Xiao Dong: Straight forward

harem protag: Straight path

Yang Xiao Dong: I don't cut corners

Pyrr: Would someone please inform as to what Blake and Yang are doing right now? It is 7 AM, why are the saying random sentences in the group chat?

Toph Beifong: I feel like I know what theyre doing, it's just on the tip of my tongue but idk why

harem protag: I make a point to be on time

Ice Bitch: The both of you are always late though.

Yang Xiao Dong: Head of the student council~

harem protag: I don't black out at parties

Yang Xiao Dong: I jam to Paul Mcartney

Thunder Thighs: tf is with our bee duo

ur local bunny girl: i know what's happening but i wont say anything lmao

hot cocolate: same

motto motto: same

Ocean Man: same

Peter Pan: same

fellow stronk boi: same

lotus boi: same

possible twink: same

Sunny **D** : well i dont :(

harem protag: If you ask me how I'm doing I'll say well, hmmm :(

Yang Xiao Dong: I was adopted when I was 2 :(

named after rock: no? ur? not? we're? sisters??? by?? b L o O d???????????

harem protag: My parents spoiled me rotten often :(

Yang Xiao Dong: I ask myself what did I do to get as far as I've gotten

Toph Beifong: ah now I remember

harem protag: A pretty girl walks by my locker 😳

Yang Xiao Dong: My heart gives a flutter 😳

Thunder Thighs: _wait i thought u guys were dating each other-_

harem protag: But I don't dare utter a word

Yang Xiao Dong: Because that would be absurd behavior for Little Miss Perfect 😠

Ice Bitch: What?

harem protag: Na na na na na na na na no, I can't risk falling off my throne

Pyrr: Throne?

ur local bunny girl: her throne for bisexual queen

Pyrr: Oh okay. Wait, but what does this have to do with what they're saying?

possible twink: shh let it happen

Yang Xiao Dong: La la la la la la la love, is something I don't even know

Thunder Thighs: the way u look at blake begs to differ

harem protag: Straight hair!

Yang Xiao Domg: Straight A's!

harem protag: Straight forward! Straight girl!

Pyrr: I thought you were bisexual?

possible twink: shhh

Ice Bitch: I'm genuinely confused, what is going on?

Yang Xiao Dong: Little Miss Perfect, that's me :)

harem protag: One night my friends stayed over

Ice Bitch: You have friends? That's new.

named after rock: I-

Yang Xiao Dong: We laughed and drank and ordered

harem protag: Something about her drew me in 😳

Yang Xiao Dong: Wait, it's totally platonic! 😳😳

Thunder Thighs: nah bro the way you two look at each other is so gay i throw up rainbows from too many pancakes now

harem protag: That night was so exciting, her smirks were so enticing 😳

Yang Xiao Dong: Hours speed by like seconds, then, what happens is iconic!

Ice Bitch: Even though I am confused this may be the first time I have ever seen the both of them use proper grammar for more than 30 seconds.

harem protag: She takes a sip, I bite my lip 😳

Yang Xiao Dong: She tells a joke, I nearly choke 😳

Thunder Thighs: blake took yang's line and yang too blake's line, n i c e

harem protag: She braids my hair as I sit there, blacking out for the first time 😳

Yang Xiao Dong: Next thing I know I lose control, I finally kiss her 😳

Thunder Thighs: wait u guys actually kissed????? bruh can't believe I missed it

harem protag: But oh no, I see a face in my window, and my brain starts to go

Yang Xiao Dong: Na na na na na na na na no! You can't risk falling off your thrown! >:(

harem protag: La la la la la la la la love! Is something you don't even know! >:(

Yang Xiao Dong: NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NO! You can't risk falling off your thrown!

harem protag: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA L O O O V E-

Yang Xiao Dong: You don't even know.

Ice Bitch: I found out what this all was.

harem protag: Rewind, induce amnesia

Yang Xiao Dong: Deny the truth that's easier

harem protag: You're just confused believe her

Yang Xiao Dong: When she says there's nothing there

harem protag: It's never easy worth it, when you're Little Miss Perfect~ 😔

hot cocolate: excellent performance, *clap clap*

Yang Xiao Dong: for those still confused: [x](https://m.youtube.com/watch?index=3&list=PLVu2CVTWYV-UvObqq14-Bi-TXc1SnD4Vg&t=0s&v=VhZIikh-z7g)

Pyrr: Thank you.

Sunny **D** : thanks

Thunder Thighs: OOOOOHHHHH

named after rock: thx

Ice Bitch: Why did the both of you even do that though?

harem protag: why not lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My elbows fucking hurt so bad from writing this and it took so long. For those who don't know I write the chapters mainly on mobile since I use my PC for school and other stuff and barely update this fic on it, I update the chapters on mobile late at night on my bed lying down.


	16. Buzz Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay fr this time f a u n u s g a n g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im cold and tired even though it's 4 in the afternoon

Sunny **D** : since the both of u are done singing does this mean we can finally make the "faunus gang" real? @ur local bunny girl @harem protag 🥺

harem protag: eh sure why tf not

Ice Bitch: Faunus gang?

ur local bunny girl: since the 3 of us are faunus sun wants us to be like a little gang or something, just scroll up a bit

Ice Bitch: Okay?

Yang Xiao Dong: oh yeh i forgot abt that, i witnessed the entire small discussion between them

Sunny **D** : wait u and blake dm'ed after that, what were u guys talking abt?? 👀

harem protag: serious stuff

Yang Xiao Dong: we werent flirting if that's what ur asking

Thunder Thighs: i doubt it tbh

harem protag: ask yang cuz imma mute notifs cya :)

Yang Xiao Dong: WAIT DONT LEAVE ME TO ANSWER FOR THEM

harem protag: too late bye have fun :D

Yang Xiao Dong: ;-;

Thunder Thighs: so :)

Yang Xiao Dong: @Pyrr @possible twink @lotus boi _h e l p_

possible twink: nah this is revenge for the teasing lol

Pyrr: Though normally I would help you I am pretty curious about you and Blake's relationship.

lotus boi: same

Thunder Thighs: AHA, NO ONE CAN HELP YOU NOW

Yang Xiao Dong: _o h f u c k_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very cold and very uncreative


	17. Buzz Buzz part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasp in my house gave me inspiration and fear

Thunder Thighs: now the, getting ~~straight~~ gay to business

Yang Xiao Dong: u did not just fucking-

Thunder Thighs: SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHIHHHHSHSHSHHH

Yang Xiao Dong: ;-;

Thunde Thighs: now, where was i? OH RIGHT, so are u and blake dating? 👀

Yang Xiao Dong: we're not, why do ppl ALWAYS ask this????

named after rock: hate to break it to ya sis (no i dont) but the both of u kind of act a little _t o o_ intimate with each other to be "just friends"

Thunder Thighs: EXACTLY

Yang Xiao Dong: you say that as if the both of u don't simp for ren and weiss @Ice Bitch @lotus boi

Ice Bitch: Wait what.

lotus boi: she's got u there nora

Thunder Thighs: yeah but my simping is different

named after rock: i refuse to say anything yang

possible twink: wait how is ur simping different??

Ocean Man: yeah, how **IS** it any different

Thunder Thighs: mines is different because ive known ren since we were kids, yang and blake havent known each other for more than 2 years

hot cocolate: wait how long have they known each other again?

Yang Xiao Dong: 6 months

ur local bunny girl: u say that like u memorized it lmao, and u say ur not a simp to her haha

**ur local bunny girl has changed Yang Xiao Dong's name to Cat Simp**

Cat Simp: fuck u, i'll explain in dm's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi part 2 to previous chapter because it was a cliffhanger lmao


	18. Buzz buzz part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot time, this is now the main thing for our fan fiction, I FOUND A FUCKING PLOT FOR THIS-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 fucking AM and I'm high on energy from some gay shit so here this is, part 3 to our bee dilemma

**[Plan Bee]**

YangingAround: ok so to explaining everything will take a while to type hold on

Carrot: aight aight

Thor: damn yang is so in love with blake she has to write an entire paragraph, _woooow_

Wice: I honestly cannot believe you guys bullied her into submission, that seems like Blake's job to be honest.

innocent rock: wait what does that mean?

Cocoa: something u shouldnt know

innocent rock: ???

YangingAround: So basically, all the flirty and intimate things I do with Blake are our business and you guys shouldn't really pry into what the both of us do since we do what we want. However, in this case you guys should 100% help me as everything I have done is based off of my own feelings for her and I have absolutely no idea whether she likes me back or not, and I'm worried that I'm completely wrong in what I'm doing and only just assuming based on her reactions and she actually hates me. So please help :(

Thicc: wait how did u type that so fast?

Blind Bandit: yeah how tf-

YangingAround: my fingers may be fast in typing but not in bed

**YangingAround has deleted 1 message**

Thicc 2.0: w h a t

Pyrrha: I think it would be best if you just confessed! From what I have seen so far she looks to feel the same way, Yang.

YangingAround: dont give me hope :(((

Thor: shut up bro, just fucking comfessssss watching u two be dense idiots hurtssssss

YangingAround: no shut up im muting this chat and i wont ever confess >:)

Thor: **_F U C K_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain gets inspiration for drawing but not writing? Wow so nice
> 
> Also school is just a melting pot of stress and anxiety


	19. Pyrrha blesses us with a miracle like Jihyo in the new MV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha? Doing? An? Emoticon??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjdhdakjfhiddwuhfukdshkufhd
> 
> STILL NOT DONE WITH PROJECTS BUT ATLEAST I GOT TIME TO WRITE, IM BACK BITCHES

harem protag: i honestly kinda love the fact that no one, not even yang, decided to change her username lmao

Cat Simp: im too lazy

Ice Bitch: It's been one week.

Cat Simp: i can be lazy for more than that

named after rock: she actually can dont test her

Sunny **D** : whats ur highscore

Cat Simp: a month

Ocean Man: damn, sun did that once too

Sunny **D** : i did and i am proud of it

Cat Simp: n i c e

Thunder Thighs: i dont have the ability to be lazy, my need to move just goes on even in my sleep

harem protag: im scared of how ominous that sounds

lotus boi: it is just as scary as one imagines

Pyrr: That is, unfortunately, true.

hot cocolate: ive been meaning to ask this, but like, why tf do pyrrha and weiss type in boomer????

Cat Simp: ikr

Ice Bitch: Because I am more refined than the rest of you.

Pyrr: In all honesty, it doesn't seem right to type without proper grammar or punctuation. :(

possible twink: are my eyes deceiving me or did pyrrha just do an emoticon????????????

harem protag: bro I thought for a minute it was my shit eyesight-

Cat Simp: wait wha-

ur local bunny girl: our eyes have been blessed with this-

Ocean Man: i love how all of u immediately think this is a miracle lol

Thunder Thighs: hush now poseidon, this **_IS_** a miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i procrastinated writing and wrote this chapter today and my hand hurts from writing shit for school-
> 
> Head empty, only Mori Calliope, because I love her and I'm now obsessed with VTubers.
> 
> ALSO STREAM EYES WIDE OPEN- I CANT STOP ME IS A FUCKING BOP I SWEAR MINA BE LOOKING FINER THAN EVER, I-


	20. VTubers? 👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calli please step on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiara is lucky, she gets to experience Calli's cuteness off and on camera.

**harem protag has changed their name to Degenerate**

Cat Simp: you good bro?

Degenerate: n O

ur local bunny girl: what happened?

Sunny **D** : YOURE NOT HURT ARE YOU?????

Degenerate: first, calm tf down, second, i regret every decision that led up to this moment

Cat Simp: why lmao

Degenerate: [cri](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WiD5WunwTvQ)

Cat Simp: bRo I hAvE nEvEr WhEeZeD tHiS mUcH i-

ur local bunny girl: damn, not what I expected

Ice Bitch: Shut the fuck up, all of you, it's 1:30 AM. Go the fuck to sleep.

Degenerate: no

Ice Bitch: I'll let you sleep with Yang and not say anything.

Degenerate: open the window

Cat Simp: wait hol up wha-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little obsessed over hololive EN lately, also I simp hard for Calli because she's top tier tsundere and I love her.
> 
> Anyways cya imma go stream Live Again while wondering how Okayuu, a cat, has a pet cat and loves a dog named Korone.


	21. in which yang steals weiss' scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing scrolls is totally fun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @AaliyahEND for the idea, since I didn't think of it I'm giving you credit for thinking of it first.

Ocean Man: so, like, none of u gonna question the fact that blake immediately came down from the dorm roof as soon as sleeping with yang became an option???

Thunder Thighs: nah fam

named after rock: yeah it happens all the time so we're all used to it :/

Cat Simp: it may happen all the time but im still not used to it

Degenerate: ~~if i slept with u more would u then be used to it? ;)~~ cool bro

Ice Bitch: Whasdfhieuoiw9r083uhfknds

hot cocolate: wtf was that

Pyrr: **@Ice Bitch** Are you okay?

Ice Bitch: hi yang here, weiss is currently occupied so try talking to her later :)

named after rock: you didnt-

Ice Bitch: bad thing is even though i now have her scroll she has mine

Cat Simp: Yang where are you, give me back my scroll.

Ice Bitch: haha no :) come find me :)

Sunny **D** : yang you fucking madlass

Ice Bitch: i know

Pyrr: Please give Weiss her scroll back. :(

Ice Bitch: hahaha not even u can stop me pyrrha

named after rock: what if blake asked?

Ice Bitch: i might compromise

Degenerate: haha simp

Ice Bitch: blake dont act like u arent simping for 5 vtubers

Degenerate: ok first of all it's actually 1

Ice Bitch: okouhfueioifsd

Ice Bitch: I finally got my scroll back.

Cat Simp: fuck u nora, why'd u tell her where i was

Thunder Thighs: why not lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to some BTS hard rap while writing this because why tf not?


	22. blake getting exposed for simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha blake's a simp?
> 
> _w a i t a m i n u t e_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head empty only wannabe and icy by ITZY

Thunder Thighs: aight bitches since weiss got her scroll back let me call everyone's attention back to blake's ***aHeM*** previous line ;)

Degenerate: a

hot cocolate: she's speechless

ur local bunny girl: im currently in the same room as blake and she looks like her soul left her body out of gay panic

Degenerate: no i dont shut up

named after rock: u guys do that imma go ~~annoy~~ play with weiss :D

Ice Bitch: Wait what?

Cat Simp: damn weissy, were u secretly flirting with my sister all along? nice, i approve

Ice Bitch: I'll say it one more time, what?

Sunny **D** : GUYS STOP GETTING SIDE-TRACKED GO BACK TO BLAKE BEING A SIMP

Degenerate: NO GO BULLI WEISS-

ur local bunny girl: blake, as ur senior i have the right to bulli u as much as i want

Degenerate: ~~damn a secret sadist? 😳~~ a

Ocean Man: and here we all thought blake's simping stopped at yang

Degenerate: dude im gay do u actually expect me to flirt with only one girl?

Cat Simp: **_wait a damn fucking minute_**

hot cocolate: HOLY SHIT DID WE GET A CONFIRMATION???? 👀

Degenerate: wait no that's not what i meant

Cat Simp: guys i just had organ failure for a second

Sunny **D** : u cant keep denying it forever blake :)

Degenerate: wait no stop-

ur local bunny girl: guys she's panicking so hard lmfao i-

Pyrr: Oh my!

possible twink: between yang and blake who's the bigger simp?

Cat Simp: me sadly :(

Degenerate: yang no doubt

Thunder Thighs: i just thought of the perfect names for them hol up

**Thunder Thighs has changed Cat Simp's name to Soulmate Simp**  
**Thunder Thighs has changed Degenerate's name to Soulmate Simp 2.0**

Soulmate Simp: _w a i t_

Soulmate Simp 2.0: understandable have a nice day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*insert gif of fubuki vibing so hard her back and neck disintegrated*_
> 
> also yes those are gura references :)


	23. RT let me see CRDL get their asses handed to them please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Jaune did a little oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this entire thing because I forgot to save it when ao3 crashed last night at 1 AM so I'm screaming on the inside lmao hahahahhahaha

possible twink: guys me and ruby messed up big time

Pyrr: What happened?

named after rock: we saw CRDL beating this kid up and when we stood up for him we accidentally challenged them to a fight in the courtyard after school tmrw

Ice Bitch: Did they say only you two or can the rest of us join in?

possible twink: only us two :(

Soulmate Simp: wait so we CANT beat their asses??? dammit

Sunny **D** : what's going on, who's CRDL?

Soulmate Simo 2.0: you've been here for a month how do u srsly not remember the other teams-

Ocean Man: his memory is worse than a goldfish

Thunder Thighs: let me explain in the best way possible, they're a bunch of racist, homophobic, sexist, rudest fucking pricks you will _ever_ meet, and they like to pick on those who are either "weak," younger, or faunus

lotus boi: normally I'd tell her to tone down on the swearing but that description is just a small summary of how they are towards people

Sunny **D** : wait how racist are they to faunus

ur local bunny girl: they pull my ears, make sexual remarks about how bunny girls are used as sex toys, and also once tried to assault me and Blake

Soulmate Simp 2.0: when that happened i so badly just wanted to fucking kill them for real, like bro, i already got a criminal record what's the harm in adding murder to all the theft and other stuff?????? exactly bro

Ice Bitch: Wait, you have a criminal record?

Soulmate Simp 2.0: i'll explain it later, but anyways what we gonna do with ruby and jaune's problem

Thunder Thighs: OOOHH WHAT IF WE TRICKED THEM INTO THINKING JAUNE AND RUBY COME FOR REAL BUT INSTEAD IT's BLAKE AND YANG >:D

Sunny **D** : complicated, I like it

Thunder Thighs: thank you it's one of my best works

Soulmate Simp: wait so we actually gonna go with this plan for real or...

named after rock: in all honesty I wouldn't mind having u guys fight instead of us-

possible twink: same

Pyrr: So all the blackmail material I have on them isn't needed?

Ocean Man: you have blackmail on them?????????

Thunder Thighs: OOOO GIMME

Ice Bitch: We could go through with the entire plan, and once the fight is over we could humiliate them further with the blackmail and such. As well as record all suspicious behavior they do throughout the day and send it all to Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda.

Soulmate Simp: oooo yes let's do that

Thunder Thighs: can we know their dick sizes to make them feel inferior for having smaller dicks than those who don't have any to begin with?

lotus boi: Nora, as amusing as that would be, no.

Thunder Thighs: OKAY FINE

possible twink: we're going ahead with this plan?

Soulmate Simp 2.0: 100%

hot cocolate: our team might miss the fight due to practice so please send us a recording

Sunny **D** : will do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll either just write next chapter the fight or the aftermath, so please drop some ideas I'm all open and I'll credit u for them
> 
> ~~(I should probably write myself a google doc with their usernames and who is who cuz I keep forgetting, especially for the ones I don't write in that much)~~


	24. asdfghjlklk haha fight? yes but no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Colcid for the idea!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo im a lil tired person (;´Д｀)
> 
> IM REALLY SOORRY FOR CHAPTER DELAY D:

Sunny **D** : sorry **@hot cocolate** we forgot to record the fight :(

hot cocolate: thas fine bro, but what happened? pls summarize it

Sunny **D** : oh ok hold on

Soulmate Simp 2.0: shit went down is what happened

ur local bunny girl: that's not descriptive enough though-

Soulmate Simp: yeah but it is a summary

hot cocolate: i hate how absolutely true that is

Ice Bitch: Seeing as Sun is already typing it out I have no need to explain it.

named after rock: i thought u said u just felt too lazy

Thunder Thighs: hAh! e X p O s E d

lotus boi: sorry nora has a concussion so she wont be talking for a while as im taking her to the nurse's office

ur local bunny girl: the fight was that bad???? are the bees ok??? no injuries??? D:

Soulmate Simp: we're fineeeeeee, lmao but why u be treatin us like ur kids?

Soulmate Simp 2.0: are we not? i mean her and coco do have the same dynamic as us, soooooooo

Soulmate Simp: fair point

possible twink: i absolutely love how neither of u deny the fact that velvet practically adopted u two

hot cocolate: because she did

ur local bunny girl: yeah, since they're both still minors i can legally adopt them

Soulmate Simp 2.0: wait i thought u were joking

ur local bunny girl: i am

Soulmate Simp: oh good-

Sunny **D** : THIS TAKES LONG TO TYPE HOLY CRAP; but basically to sum it all up in as small as a paragraph as i can! BLAKE AND YANG KICKED THEIR ASSES HAAAAAARD MAN, like fr they both practically beat them up so hard we had to call an ambulance and then all of a sudden they got more fangirls than before and there was so much fawning and screaming abt how handsome blake is (which we all understand but like calm ur tits guys) and now they have a fanclub called bee simps so we're all scared cuz some fangirls are really crazy and now they both have like 20 stalkers lmao

hot cocolate: _w o w ___

__Toph Beifong: never have I been more happy that I am blind_ _

__motto motto: this was not the right time to come online_ _

__Soulmate Simp: hard to believe but everything he said is 100% true so me and blake are hiding on the roof_ _

__Soulmate Simp 2.0: yeah fr, the stalkers dont know there's a way to get up here so we safe_ _

__ur local bunny girl: really? then why does nora have a concussion?_ _

__Pyrr: The crazy fangirls ganged up on her when she got friendly with Blake and Yang._ _

__hot cocolate: fr?????_ _

__Sunny **D** : hard to believe but yep_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry to ppl looking forward to reading a good fight, I even had some ideas for how I wanted it to go down but I had a hard time finding some time to write it all down in one sitting when I had to cram reports in one day, so I decided to just go with their idea.
> 
> Really helped me a lot for time-saving and less screaming, so yay!
> 
> ~~(15 mins before i finally wrote the chapter i was binging danganronpa anime and im crying over Sakura and Asahina)~~


	25. big brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is quite literally hollow 😔

named after rock: someone help me please i feel so dumb

possible twink: why bro?

named after rock: i was asked 6 x 3 and confidently said 12

Soulmate Simp: t W e L v E- RUBY IM FUCGKING CRYINGG I- ASDFHGJJLKJFHH

Ice Bitch: Please tell me you're joking.

Pyrr: She's not, I was there.

ur local bunny girl: AND I ASKED THE QUESTION, SHE WAS FOR REAL- 😭😭

Thunder Thighs: i recorded it if yall want lmao

Soulmate Simp 2.0: send it please-

Thunder Thighs: **ruby.exeisnotresponding.mp4**

Sunny **D** : LMAO "Twelve!" BRO I CANT BREATHESHDSHD

Ocean Man: this HAS to be acting- 😭

named after rock: :(

**named after rock has changed their name to Smol Dunce**

Soulmate Simp 2.0: AFGHDGKISUILYWUIGHJAGJHGJHDBJKHJ-

Ice Bitch: How do you know the word "dunce" but not the answer to the question?

Soulmate Simp: she rlly do be dumb like that sometimes

Smol Dunce: i rlly do be dumb like that sometimes 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I be fr craving cereal tho????


	26. Head heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author prob self projecting onto blake-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due fr idk what's wrong with my mental state or smth at the moment but my head been feeling cloudy, fuzzy, or heavy with too much whatever and I feel weirdly unmotivated?? Like, for the past 2 months??? I don't know what happenin but it's annoying tbh

Soulmate Simp: blake r u on the roof playing spring day???? **@Soulmate Simp 2.0**

Soulmate Simp 2.0: prob

Sunny **D** : u doin ok right now? sounds like a sad song

Soulmate Simp 2.0: too many thoughts right now wont be talkin for awhile so ill mute the chat :/

Soulmate Simp: can i join u?

Soulmate Simp 2.0: sure thing bro

ur local bunny girl: call us if u need us

Soulmate Simp 2.0: yeh

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**_[Best Gays]_ **

Pyrr: Is Blake doing alright? I have not seen her since this morning.

ur local bunny girl: shes fine, just thinking

Pyrr: Are you sure?

Sunny **D** : u can scroll up

Toph Beifong: when your head feels full it's best for her to talk it out with Yang

named after rock: yeah we agree, she has nightmares sometimes and find her sleeping with yang the next morning

Thunder Thighs: i know this is serious, but like, the bees kind of _are_ meant for each other-

Ice Bitch: It's best to give them some space for now. So hurry up everyone we have classes soon.

named after rock: oki doki weiss!

Thunder Thighs: simping runs in the family i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though i do feel weird my craving for funnel cake and cereal is hella strong rn 😔


	27. Amongst Us Bitches pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play among us because I have too much fun in public servers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, all I know is that I'm playing too much Among Us and that I crave cereal and funnel cake
> 
> While writing this I also realized I was so caught up in my thoughts I forgot to update Ruby's name last chapter lmao, kinda too lazy to edit tho so I'm all at fault

Ocean Man: u guys wanna play a game or smth?

Thunder Thighs: sure, what game tho?

Ocean Man: Among Us?

Thunder Thighs: im down, who else

lotus boi: it would be quite fun

Soulmate Simp: me and blake can play

Ice Bitch: While all of you are playing I will be busy doing my homework and helping Ruby.

Pyrr: Same here, I'm tutoring Jaune right now so I cannot join in. It does sound fun though! I'll try to join next time. :)

Sunny **D** : cool, what abt cfvy? sage and scarlet are in vale rn so they cant play

ur local bunny girl: mmm might have to exclude fox sadly :(

Toph Beifong: _cries in blind_

hot cocolate: yehhh but other than that we're down too

Ocean Man: ok lemme start the lobby, i'll send the code in a min

Thunder Thighs: cool cos i will brutally murder u all as impostor >:)

lotus boi: Nora no

Thunder Thighs: NORA YES

lotus boi: I'll make u more pancakes

Thunder Thighs: so anyways i decided to not kill as impostor

Soulmate Simp 2.0: the amount of simpery in this chat

Sunny **D** : u say that as if it's not even in ur name lmao

Soulmate Simp 2.0: shhhhhhh

Ocean Man: ok the code is FUQ0FF

Soulmate Simp: rude

Ocean Man: im not even kidding, that's literally the code it generated

hot cocolate: ok im joining

Thunder Thighs: holy shit it worked

ur local bunny girl: imagine the next time we make a lobby the code is SUCK3D or smth

Soulmate Simp 2.0: among us is broken then lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never more in my life has cereal and funnel cake felt like the meaning of life
> 
> ~~(me: *types out "life"* autocorrect: "lire")~~


	28. Amongst Us Bitches pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue is in-game, but also woo yey among us time woo woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-game usernames:
> 
> cocoaine - Coco
> 
> a child - Velvet
> 
> leaf - Ren
> 
> 100% Thor - Nora
> 
> big star - Sun
> 
> pool noodle - Neptune
> 
> furry - Yang
> 
> cat - Blake
> 
> stronk - Yatsuhashi

pool noodle: ok im starting the game

cat: nice name yang

furry: yes

cocoaine: real question tho, if u like a faunus are u a furry????

a child: no i dont think so

big star: yeh no ur not a furry i think

furry: i still think im a furry for finding it cute when blake does cat

cat: ok furry

furry: :(

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
**[THERE ARE 2 IMPOSTORS AMONG US]**  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The game started and everyone was rushing to where tasks were locate. They all decided it was a good idea to split up as individuals to make it fair for the impostors.

It had already been one whole minute of frantic task running before a body was found.

cat: where was the body?

stronk: I found sun's body in admin.

furry: see anyone?

stronk: No not really.

cocoaine: skip cuz no evidence?

pool noodle: ok

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)**

Lights are out, and from the dim of a small light it was visible that everyone was rushing to fix them. But while they were fixing, another two bodies were made known to all the crewmates there once the lights had turned back on. Standing right there on the bodies for a split second before reported was Ren. Sadly, from the way he stood, he became the main suspect.

100% Thor: ok so either ren self-reported the stack kill and the other impostor ran, or....he was fixing lights and found the bodies first

leaf: I found the bodies first

furry: idk man, u couldve easily self-reported to get some trust :/

leaf: Do you have any proof that it could be me though?

cocoaine: u were standing over the bodies

a child: i only just now realized blake and yatsu died

pool noodle: so we're voting out ren?

furry: yeah

100% Thor: WHAT NO

cocoaine: but he's the most suspicious

100% Thor: WELL I THINK IT'S YOU

a child: sorry nora but i have to agree with coco and yang :(

100% Thor: wHaT

**leaf was not an Impostor.**

One more kill. It was just one more kill until the impostors won the round and the game would be over. But due to the cool down they would have to wait. The crewmates weren't having a good time either though, they couldn't trust anyone and were at risk of losing the game, so they sped through their tasks to make it in time.

But in the end...

**[DEFEAT]**

The impostors had won.

100% Thor: HAH SO I WAS RIGHT ABT COCO

cocoaine: lmao yeh

big star: tbh im still mad that nep killed me

pool noodle: sorry?

big star: bItCh- REMOVE THE QUESTION MARKASDFFHGJHKHFGSDS-

cat: seeing u guys frame ren while me and yatsu were vibing was hilarious

stronk: It was very entertaining

furry: *cries in the one who lost us the game*

a child: yeah im blaming u for being so convincing

furry: wait mom no-

pool noodle: lol, anyways im starting the round now

big star: if u get impostor again dont kill me first pls :(

pool noodle: no promises ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brush why can't I think of usernames I-
> 
> Anyways it's been like 2 weeks since the Hololive EN x JP among us collab and I'm still hung up on how Polka kept quoting Calli's song when she died lmao


	29. Amongst Us Bitches pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last round of Among Us cuz I'm too lazy to write more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKLLJKDEJKDS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR LIKE THREE DAYS-
> 
> I just been head empty for so long and couldn't come up with JACKSHIT for this I'm so sorry again D:

pool noodle: last round?

big star: sure

pool noodle: ok

cat: game, please, for once let me be impostor so i can murder sun

stronk: why do u want him dead?

cat: he asked me one of the weirdest and stupidest questions i have ever read in dead chat last round

furry: i saw it too and i was questioning what goes through his head

big star: R O O D >;( Neptune theyre being mean to meeeeee

100% Thor: emoticons and complaining to ur boyfriend cant help u now

pool noodle: yeah no, fuck u

cocoaine: the betrayal lmao

big star: *cries*

cat: :)

——————————————————————  
**_[THERE ARE 2 IMPOSTORS AMONG US]_**  
——————————————————————

It was the last round, friendships would be lost, betrayals would be made, broken hearts and all. It was an anxious round for everyone, ok jk, in reality everyone was hanging around admin unable to complete the card swipe.

After one of them **FINALLY** did the task, they noticed two dead bodies at the table.

"Body Reported!"

cocoaine: ok so which one of u diddly darn fucks stack killed while we were all screaming at the fucking card swipe?

cat: do u rlly think theyd confess?

cocoaine: no, not rlly, I was just joking

stronk: skip cuz no evidence?

furry: yeh sure why not

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)**

(Time skip cuz I'm lazy :/)

"Body Reported!"

a child: yang why did u walk out on a dead body

furry: uh

100% Thor: LMAO DUMBASS

cat: HAH U FUCKIN IDIOT

furry: :(

big star: YES KARMA, GET FUCKED

cocoaine: LOL U MCFUCKIN MORON

a child: lol, anyways

**furry was an Impostor. 1 Impostor remains.**

(haha time skips are fun)

"Fucking lights, they're so annoying to fix all the time. Damn it impostor just stop sabotaging them!" Thought Coco,as you can all tell she was deeply annoyed at the impostor for the amount of times they sabotaged the lights. At this point she was _tempted_ to just keep the lights off, but it would do nothing for the crewmates to keep them off.

So no matter how annoying it got, she had to fix them. But someone kept messing them up, she didn't know who as everyone was stacked up and she could barely see it. However, the next thing she knew, she was dead.

"Body Reported!"

cat: i couldnt see the body, all i saw was the report button light up

a child: COCO DIED????

100% Thor: oh shit, another stack kill?

big star: prob, let's skip for now, also whoever the fuck is the impostor, can u stop fucking up the lights? i swear it's so annoying-

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)**

(at this point u already know what this is)

"Again, again with the fucking lights. Whoever this impostor is must really love to piss all of us off, huh?" To say Sun was mad was a small understatement, the guy was furious. Even after his immense please the impostor did not let up and continued to mess with the lights. It really was getting annoying for all of them.

Of course, just like with our little Coco he was found dead. His body was found by Nora and in his head it made sense with who the impostor was. And none of them even thought it was them.

100% Thor: ok yeh this impostor loves stack kills too much

cat: true, but it does work seeing as they only need one kill

a child: besides that I'm getting really annoyed

cat: lights?

a child: yes

100% Thor: lmao, skip cuz once more no evidence, also let's stay in cafe cuz the lights are finally fixed

cat: aight

a child: oki doki

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)**

(Meanwhile, in dead chat)

furry: theyre fucked lmao

cocoaine: how did NONE of us expect that tho????

big star: we're idiots what do u expect?

leaf: even though ur all dumb, in hindsight, even if u were smart none of us would've thought it was her

stronk: i don't want to call u guys dumb, but ren is right :/

pool noodle: yeah, even if we had braincells she'd def outsmart us

furry: lmao let's see her win

——————  
**_[DEFEAT]_**  
——————

cat: haha ez win B)

a child: we're all dumb

cat: u guys are but yang's dumber for walking out of a body lmao, she coulda vented

furry: >:( ok but like why u gotta rub it in?

cat: im ur friend yang, it's my job to make fun of u

100% Thor: yeah ur a fucking dumbass

big star: yes bulli her

stronk: *deep concern*

cocoaine: you'll get used to it bud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to read so much tokomaru and dumb danganronpa chatfics JUST to be able to think of smth for this chapter, my brain fr logged out-
> 
> Also I drew this one among us experience I had and the only thing I'm proud of in the drawing is the colors, other than that it looks like shit lmaoooo


	30. Bulli Weiss hours is all hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LITTKE SHIT BLAKE, LITTLE SHIT BLAKE, LITTLE SHIT BLAKE, LITTLE SHIT BLAKE, LITTLE SHIT BLA-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head empty and only no thoughts, except Blake being a little shit. I love her and would die for her
> 
> Also I can't come up with smth to write so short filler chapter :(

Soulmate Simp: LMAO WEISS YOU FUCKING IDIOT-

Soulmate Simo 2.0: I CANT FUCKING BREATHE

Pyrr: What happened?

Smol Dunce: they pranked Weiss

Thunder Thighs: oh shit fr? did u guys record it tho?? 👀

Soulmate Simp: ofc we did

Soulmate Simp 2.0: we aint dumb like ruby

hot cocolate: im sorry, but the uncalled for bashing towards ruby is absolutely hilarious

Smol Dunce: :(

Soulmate Simp 2.0: yes we are comedic geniuses, speaking of funny we actually have like 3 more traps for weiss

Soulmate Simp: we'll record all of them and send it to u in dm's nora

possible twink: she can just check the chat u know

Soulmate Simp: oh shit wait u rite-

**Soulmate Simp has deleted 3 messages**   
**Soulmate Simp 2.0 has deleted 3 messages**

Soulmate Simp 2.0: yes we totally didnt do anything wrong

Thunder Thighs: stealth 100

Soulmate Simp: we can be spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more little shit Blake please and thank you. We stan a queen 😩👌


	31. A Small Author Update

Okay, so, I'm really sorry for not updating in the last almost two whole weeks. BUT, I have decided to make a small upload schedule that will coincide with my personal life and the time it can take up sometimes.

So basically, I'll start posting chapters every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday starting tmrw :)

Again I'm very sorry for no chapter updates or anything this entire time, been very uncreative lately and had big writer's block and was only able to release any form of creativity through my small doodles but it hasn't been helping much with trying to get ideas for writing. I hope you all understand, I'm very sorry! :(


	32. gaymes with nora pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing the good ol' find out who said the quote or looked this up trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that my brain now has so many ideas but doesn't know how to write them in properly is my own big concern

Thunder Thighs: @everyone hey there hoes wanna play a game?

Soulmate Simp: u the puppet from saw or smth?

Soulmate Simp 2.0: fr tho, like wtf, why so ominous???

Thunder Thighs: cuz imma fr expose yall

Sunny **D** : oh shit what-

Pyrr: I would love to play your game Nora, though, what kind of game is it?

possible twink: wait pyrrha i dont think that's a good idea???

Ocean Man: yeah nah it sounds too ominous...

Thunder Thigs: well fuck all of you besides Pyrrha, but it's not _THAT_ bad

Smol Dunce: fine we trust u, explain the rules :/

Thunder Thighs: WONDERFUL, I HOPE EVERYONE IS READY FOR THIS. Drumroll pleaseeeee

ur local bunny girl: *small drum noises*

Thunder Thighs: Okay, so! I'm gonna say a quote or something any one of you has looked up and you guys have to say who you think said this or looked this up, got it?

Ice Bitch: Seems too simple.

Soulmate Simp 2.0: yeah but like how tf does she know what we look up?

Thunder Thighs: ask ren, I got him to help me with this meaning he wont participate :)))

lotus boi: sorry

Sunny **D** : the ✨favoritism✨

Thunder Thighs: ADSFGFHSKJJKLSJ SHUSH WE BEGIN NOW. First Quote: "I don't think lumpy dildos exist, like, they seem like they'd be painful which is why I don't think they're real to be honest."

hot cocolate: that HAS to be one of the bees-

Soulmate Simp: nah fam u wrong

Soulmate Simp 2.0: fr, like i dont think me and yang would have a conversation like this lmao

ur local bunny girl: i want to become jared now

Pyrr: Nora, shouldn't we keep this all family-friendly?

Thunder Thighs: nah lol

Ice Bitch: I think I know who this is.

Smol Dunce: wait really????

Ice Bitch: Yes, I do vaguely remember hearing something quite similar while walking by two people having a conversation.

Soulmate Simp: who?

Ice Bitch: Neptune and Scarlet, the one who said it was Neptune.

Sunny **D** : BRO WTF??? @Ocean Man

Ocean Man: i dont wanna talk abt it

Peter Pan: oh yeah, i forgot he said that

Soulmate Simp: damn, and here u guys thought me and blake were dirty lmao

Soulmate Simp 2.0: yang we've had worse conversations than whatever the fuck they were talking abt, in dm's

Soulmate Simp: oh yeah

Thunder Thighs: IM GOING TO FORGET THAT AND MOVE ON. This one is something they looked up: "how the fuck does bdsm even work???"

Soulmate Simp 2.0: eyo wtf? who tf asks google this???

Soulmate Simp: bruh fr what????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME ISNT REAL WTF, HOW HAS IT BEEN ONE MONTH SINCE HOME;RUN CAME OUT AND TWO MONTHS SINCE DYNAMITE??????
> 
> Also BTS out here with that Music Bank win and GRAMMY nomination✨✨✨✨


	33. Gaymes with Nora pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this gets kind of too dirty cuz there's mentions of porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to admit but I kinda don't like Christmas songs 😔
> 
> Like,,,,,it's gotten sort of annoying to hear them over and over????

fellow stronk boi: so i see i came at the wrong time....

hot cocolate: EYO WHOM TF?? 😭

possible twink: NORA WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?????????

Thunder Thighs: shut up twink, just fucking play the game

Soulmate Simp: WHO IN THE DIDDLY DARN MOTHER MCFUCKING HECK LOOKS THIS KIND OF SHIT UP???

Smol Dunce: mom come pick me up im scared

Ice Bitch: Nora please give us less vulgar things next time.

Thunder Thighs: no promises ;P

Soulmate Simp 2.0: velv's been quiet and I swear to fuck if it was her-

Thunder Thighs: DING DING DING

ur local bunny girl: im sorry 😭

Soulmate Simp 2.0: MA'AM WHY-

ur local bunny girl: i was curious cuz i heard ppl mention it :(((

hot cocolate: who was it? i just wanna talk to them

ur local bunny girl: uhhh, im not saying

Pyrr: It is quite alright if you do not want to mention their name Velvet! Though I do hope you don't look up things like that again, please.

ur local bunny girl: ok 😔

Thunder Thighs: awww cute! anyways let's continue

Soulmate Simp: nora fr said, "Chill, anyways"

Thunder Thighs: stfu, anyways here's the next quote: "Business-wise, the porn industry is hella smart. Like with all the different sources of media they're using for their things they thought about it thoroughly and are booming because of this."

Soulmate Simp 2.0: _a_

Soulmate Simp: PFFFTT-ASHFKDLDFA- BRUH THAT'S BLAKE LMAOOO

Soulmate Simp 2.0: "why u bulli me"

possible twink: wait how'd u get that immediately??

Sunny **D** : CUZ THE THREE OF US WERE DISCUSSING ABOUT THE PORN INDUSTRY LMAOOOOO

Soulmate Simp 2.0: so anyways imma go jump off the dorm roof, who wants to join?

Ice Bitch: I hope you guys know that Ruby is currently on the bed having on existential crisis.

Soulmate Simp 2.0: OKAY FIRST OF ALL BLAME YANG FOR STARTING THAT CONVERSATION-

ur local bunny girl: im more concerned on how nora heard it...

Thunder Thighs: they were being **very** loud

Pyrr: Nora, I think it would be best to end the game right here.

Thunder Thighs: yeh sure if u want

Ocean Man: is it weird that blake was actually correct

Soulmate Simp 2.0: OKAY, LISTEN, THE PORN INDUSTRY DO BE SMART IN BUSINESS AND THAT'S ALL IM SAYING HERE

Smol Dunce: please stop talking abt it TT~TT

Sunny **D** : no promises ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really listen to blackpink but I heard this dude cover Lovesick Girls and How You Like That, and he was so good??? Like, sir????
> 
> For real, his cover was REALLY good.
> 
> And I'm all like, [sIr](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_oU-TJY-kFU) [SIR](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SMTVVT6ZWy8)


	34. it's the falling down the stairs for me 💅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Weiss it's not our fault us gays don't have proper feet-coordination"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blake fell down the stairs cuz that's what us gay ppl do fr 😔

ur local bunny girl: **@Soulmate Simp** **@Soulmate Simp 2.0** why'd u guys use me as a bait for ur prank on weiss :((

Soulmate Simp 2.0: sorry velvet, it's just that ur a master at baiting 😔

Soulmate Simp: PFFTFASFHSAKLF B L A K E-

ur local bunny girl: _wait..._

Thunder Thighs: PLEASE TELL ME MY EYES ARE DECEIVING ME, BLAKE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT 😭😭😭

Sunny **D** : SHE JUST FUCKIN DID FRRRRR-

hot cocolate: i-

ur local bunny girl: >:0 BLAKE!!

Soulmate Simp 2.0: SAJHFKJDHGLJASFSF SORRY VELVET I JUST HAD TO, I COULDNT PASS UP THAT OPPORTUNITY

ur local bunny girl: >:(((

Soulmate Simp 2.0: poutinifs[a-fdguilhhdsghkdauaeuiosfd

Soulmate Simp: ???????

hot cocolate: she just fell down the fuckin stairs right in front of me and velvet...

Sunny **D** : we lost her bois, can we get some f's?

Soulmate Simp: not the cute cat girl 😭 f

Thunder Thighs: f 😭

possible twink: no f for her

Smol Dunce: wait is she okay??

Soulmate Simp 2.0: iM fInE-

hot cocolate: no she's not, she's on the ground staring at the ceiling like she's having a fuckin crisis

Ice Bitch: It's deserved.

Soulmate Simp 2.0: bItCh- it's the daddy issues for me, hoe

Ice Bitch: It's the falling down the stairs for me.

Soulmate Simp 2.0: weiss it's not my fault us gays dont have proper feet-coordination

Thunder Thighs: yeah it's why we aint into feet

Soulmate Simp: fr, can confirm

Sunny **D** : says the person who ranted to me for hours on end abt blake's beauty???

Soulmate Simp: bitch not now stfu

ur local bunny girl: guys blake's _still_ on the floor staring at the ceiling....

possible twink: good let her suffer

Soulmate Simp 2.0: jaune i hope you know i will not hesitate to go over to ur dorm and choke u out in front of pyrrha, fr no fear

possible twink: so anyways i think u guys should help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had a draft i was gonna post instead of this one, but then i conjured this up at 5 AM and quickly wrote it for today
> 
> also, um, blake and velvet as a couple kind of cute to me??? the dynamic??? i like it??? but i also just wanna see them cuddle


	35. Zodiac Signs???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly based on a convo I had with my friend on discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed Names:
> 
> Twink - Jaune
> 
> Queen - Nora
> 
> SunKist - Sun
> 
> Bi Queen - Blake
> 
> Fire by BTS - Yang

Thunder Thighs: ok, before i ask my question im changing these boring-ass names

Soulmate Simp: what?

**Thunder Thighs has changed 5 usernames**

Local Cat Girl Fucks Dragon: nora wtf is this shit????

The Dragon: ma'am, I-

SunKist: PFTFTFTFYAHJUSJUDAH LOL WTF

Local Cat Girl Fucks Dragon: this is bullshit what the actual fuck nora

Queen: fine i'll change it >:(

**Queen has changed 2 usernames**

Fire by BTS: i guess????

Bi Queen: wha-

Queen: anyways stfu and tell me ur zodiac signs

Twink: wha- nora im not a twink, im literally straight

SunKist: ew a hetero 😔 ~~pyrrha it's a joke don't kill me~~

Queen: answer the question before i take away knee-cap privileges

Fire by BTS: fine, im a Leo

Bi Queen: wait fr??Fire by BTS: ye

Bi Queen: huh, oh yeh nora im a Capricorn

SunKist: ur a january kid? kinda thought u were born in march or september if imma be fr here

Twink: that's cool, im pisces

SunKist: poggers, u and nep r the same

Smol Dunce: ooo! we doing zodiac signs? im a Scorpio!!

Queen: but ur not evil?????

Fire by BTS: yeh she's a special scorpio, now sun what abt u?

SunKist: oh right, im a Sagittarius

Bi Queen: sweet, wait, nora why were u asking?

Queen: idk, felt kinda curious ig :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of zodiac signs, I'm a Gemini :D
> 
> Also totally not written so I don't have to write their old usernames cuz they annoyed me before. I honestly theorized Blake's bday in March or fall before it was confirmed the day they killed Adam.


	36. Bored and more gaymes with nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's random burst of nice ideas for the fic suddenly ran dry so have this, another uncreative game hosted by Nora.
> 
> Won't say who is who so you have to guess as well ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not @ me accidentally delaying last chapter by almost an entire day cuz my dumbass forgot
> 
> Really sorry abt that, btw!

Queen: im bored so we're doin this

**Queen has changed 11 usernames**

Secretly a fashion model: wha-

Insecure about height and skills: Nora, what is this?

Loopholed their way into Beacon: yeah what???

Queen: guess who is who, oh shit wait ren's not allowed to play cuz he gets my mercy

**Queen has changed 1 username**

Queen: anyways @everyone let's play fuckers

Has minuscule crush on velvet: this name is a fuckin lie, the s l a n d e r

Neglectful family: Nora, when did you learn any of this?

Queen: not saying, now guess

Kind of jealous of yang's hair: wait mines is too obvious :(

Stares at the bellabooty a lot: same, smh

Fucked monke boi: ur yang and ruby, huh?

**Queen has changed 2 usernames**

Queen: nice, now guess some more, clowns

Closeted gay: im not in the closet anymore tho...

Queen: oh

**Queen has changed 1 username**

Queen: sorry, my bad, anyways everyone go right ahead :V

is actually really submissive: uh...

Has miniscule crush on velvet: HAHA SUN IS THAT U? HOLY SHIT LMAO

is actually really submissive: fcuck u 😭

**Queen has changed 1 username**

Neglectful family: I know who @Has miniscule crush on velvet is. **_Blake._**

Has miniscule crush on velvet: EY WAIT NO FUCK OFF-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I bring up how much I love the concept of velvet and blake as a couple cuz it's cute and blake needs to talk to more ppl.
> 
> Also, The Crackheads (TM) might get their own gc soon


	37. it's the reversal for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am totally the most creative author here on ao3

**Queen has changed 1 username**

Bi Queen: _f u c k_

SunKist: blake has a type and it's the submissive ones fr

Bi Queen: nO i DoNt ShUt ThE fUcK uP-

Queen: as fun as that was go back to guessing >:((

Is actually a top: why is this the first thing i see when i come online...?

Secretly a fashion model: uh....i know who that is....but.....it exposes me...

Loopholed their way into Beacon: ....oh my gosh, coco and velvet?!

**Queen has changed 2 usernames**

Submissive Top: nora this name isnt even any better...

Queen: ok and? continue playing u mcfuckin clowns

you're a power bottom harry: @has trauma with semblance @possible twink part two: electric boogaloo we suffered so u guys must as well, YATSU AND FOX

**Queen has changed 2 usernames**

****

Queen: this is like the killing games in danganronpa but if there was actual mercy and no one died

****

Bi Queen: so, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair essentially

****

Queen: oh wait ur right

****

Insecure about height and skills: How about we all just reveal ourselves, as fun as this may seem. I'm Pyrrha.

****

Loopholed they way into Beacon: yeah sure, im jaune

****

Neglectful family: Weiss.

****

has tried to beat up cardin several times but was held back: sage

****

Queen: aww man, no fun! >:(( but fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

****

**Queen has changed 4 usernames**

****

Fire by BTS: Local Thor Cosplayer Secretly Loki in Disguise has Plans Diminished

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha imagine if velvet was a top


	38. shfasfipiqoia danganronpa taken over my life asuposaifsf]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blake and nora rant
> 
> (idk man my brain thought this up at like 4 AM while i was reading some celesgiri, tokomaru, and ikuzono)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im honestly kind of shocked how young i was when the first danganronpa game came out? like i only just realized it???
> 
> prob saying this eludes to my real age but i was like 3 when it came out....

Bi Queen: why did i only just remember how much i missed sakura from danganronpa??

Queen: bitch wtf u forgot best girl

Bi Queen: i did 😭

Queen: smh and here i thought we could be danganronpa homies

Bi Queen: bruh stfu, but fr tho mukuro kind of also a best girl if im being real here

Queen: wow didnt know u liked the older sister-trope, but yeh i fully agree she rad

Bi Queen: fr, junko can go suck on a cock and choke for all i care

Queen: i am full on **_W I L L I N G_** to kill her if she were real

Bi Queen: fr fr

Submissive Top: guys it's 1:30 in the morning go rant abt ur waifus in dm's

Queen: wha-

Bi Queen: we're talkin abt killing a fictional character not waifus

Submissive Top: ur lines 10 seconds ago say otherwise, please go to sleep >:((

Bi Queen: hnnggh fuck not the sad face

Queen: stop being a useless gay for one second

Bi Queen: no stfu girl = cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head empty, only my long list of characters i cherish
> 
> ~~(if junko was a real person i wouldnt mind breaking the law, mostly because mukuro deserved better)~~


	39. insomnia got me trippin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm, insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faunus children finally have their gc :)

**_[Furries want to be us]_ **

cat in alleyway: [eyyy poggers](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/420181210778697730/787972351732088852/20201214_042027.jpg)

monke: eyo blake wtf

carat: please get a better sleep schedule omfg

cat in alleyway: u guys say that but ur both awake too, the hypocrisy

carat: yeh but unlike u im doing school stuff

monke: i was sleeping and the notif woke me up

cat in alleyway: haha damn, didnt know u were a light sleeper

monke: 😢

carat: sun why didnt u just mute notifs??

monke: tired and lazy

cat in alleyway: that's a whole-ass mood

carat: then? go? to? sleep??

cat in alleyway: no

monke: at least not text in our gc? talk to yang or smth

cat in alleyway: nah, she's sleeping dont wanna bother her o3o

monke: heh whipped

carat: we're all whipped for our partners sun

monke: shhhh let me pretend :)

cat in alleyway: cool, while u guys argue imma clown ppl in among us public lobbies

carat: ok, go to sleep tho

cat in alleyway: no promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sister: "go to sleep or else you'll fall asleep at 2 AM"
> 
> me, awake at 4:20 AM: https://tenor.com/view/thurston-waffles-meow-scream-glowing-eyes-cat-gif-15740056
> 
> i ended up sleeping and waking up 4 hrs later


	40. zombieland saga is great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe zombie idol yuri
> 
> ~~(psssttt Ai and Junko are girlfriends, you cant change my mind)~~
> 
> uploaded at 2 AM, currently dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been in the fandom for the anime since last year but i only just got reminded of it on a monday night lmao
> 
> also i SERIOUSLY need a google doc with all their usernames cuz even im forgetting this shit....

Fire by BTS: i just rewatched zombieland saga and i somehow forgot how they introduced the anime

Bi Queen: sakura died too young, smh, anyways ai and junko are ✨girlfriends✨

Fire by BTS: ikr, that's the dream tho

you're a power bottom harry: imagine living in a secluded mansion in the forest with your ~~girlfriend~~ female companion with no children and two pets

Bi Queen: the dream 😔

Smol Dunce: wait dont all the girls from zombieland saga live in a secluded mansion tho?

Fire by BTS: ive never been more happy that u were my younger sister till now

Smol Dunce: there was a time u werent happy abt that...?

you're a power bottom harry: hol up back to the whole zombie gay stuff, do they even have feelings? cuz like they're kinda dead and shit?? like how tf they all also able to sing?????

Bi Queen: uhhhhhhh, idk ask the real singer among us @Ice Bitch uh help with this question please???

Ice Bitch: Do you really think I would know the answer to your dumb question?

Smol Dunce: yes

Fire by BTS: yes

Bi Queen: yes

you're a power bottom harry: yes

Ice Bitch: Fine, but, since they're already dead I don't think it's possible for them to be able to sing, dance, or anything an idol/singer would do.

SunKist: isnt it the magic shit that helped them do it? yknow, like when they were being raised from the dead and stuff?

Queen: yeh i was just abt to say it's def from the magic used to raise them

you're a power bottom harry: huh...

Smol Dunce: wait so then becuz of the magic, by default does that mean the magic makes it so they can have feelings as well?

Queen: i mean, it should, right??

Bi Queen: yeh no it would definitely be able to make them have feelings and such

Fire by BTS: so the magic also keeps their nerves in-tact?

SunKist: it should def do that shit i think

Ice Bitch: All of you seriously did not just have a serious conversation on whether or not zombie idols are able to sing, dance, have emotions, and are able to feel things.

Queen: ✨deal with it✨ 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain made me write this because, basically, my sister showed me an edited clip of sakura from zombieland saga getting hit by the car in the candy pop music video from TWICE and fr asked me, "wait did she actually get hit by a truck?"
> 
> she didnt know they introduced the anime like that and i love that, cant believe she's 7 yrs older
> 
> and yes i am questioning if the girls can do those things as zombies


	41. yoplait im comin for yo ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suddenly, yogurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comedy is totally my expertise

Queen: p,,,poggrt,,,

Pyrr: "Poggrt"?

Fire by BTS: poggrt

Smol Dunce: mmm tasty yogurt

Bi Queen: "Poggrt; The Best Tasting Yogurt Ever!"

SunKist: yoplait we comin for yo ass

Twink: can i have some free poggrt?

Ocean Man: hell yeh, here

Twink: nice

Bi Queen: hehe, poggrt

Ice Bitch: After all this time, all of you have finally gone crazy.

Fire by BTS: ey weissy want some poggrt?

Ice Bitch: I'd rather die.

Queen: wow, dramatic, anyways can i have that poggrt? uwu

you're a power bottom harry: i gotchu fam

Pyrr: If I may inquire, what exactly is "poggrt"?

Submissive Top: dont worry pyrrha, they're just joking

Smol Dunce: let me get drunk on poggrt

Bi Queen: poggrt wont help with them menthol illnezz

Fire by BTS: shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my friend will now start a yogurt company called poggrt and not make yogurt


	42. cutting board merch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a professional comedian

**_[Furries want to be us]_ **

monke: ey blake when are u and yang gonna stop flirting and kiss already?

cat in alleyway: by the time weiss has boobs

carat: u didn't have to do her like that

cat in alleyway: yes i did

**_[Cult of Gay]_ **

SunKist @Ice Bitch [hmm](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/749418975909249088/790951027595542558/aaaaaaa.png)

Bi Queen: sun fcuck off

Ice Bitch: Blake, would you like to talk in private?

Bi Queen: that would be hotter if it wasnt a threat

Queen: bitch now aint the time to simp

Twink: so we just gonna ignore sun's question in the photo? aight

Fire by BTS: yes we're ignoring that, now stfu

Bi Queen: GUYS EHLSIADPSGJIODUOIPOWEA

Smol Dunce: uhmmmmmmmmmmm??????

Ice Bitch: The evil is gone. Do not worry.

Fire by BTS: bitch what'd u do to my partner, im?????????????

Pyrr: Why did I hear screaming?

Ocean Man: read up

Pyrr: Oh. I'll go check on Blake.

ice Bitch: Who?

Bi Queen: wow fuck u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i did not just fall asleep on a sunday night at 7:30 AM just to wake up 3 hrs later for my mom's b-day


	43. kazo at 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toot toot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk brain empty of ideas and i was listening to a kazoo cover of danganronpa openings
> 
> And yes, i know im releasing this chapter one day earlier but mostly to make a small announcement in the end notes

lotus: who's playing the kazoo at 3 AM?

Queen: im right next to u so it's obviously not me, besides i would play the trombone or harmonica

Fire by BTS: bitch i have dibs on the harmonica

Queen: fine i'll play trombone

Bi Queen: cool, i'll aggressively play the piano

Fire by BTS: what song?

Bi Queen: Rolling Girl

Queen: pog

lotus: good to know ur all gonna play more instruments but who is still playing the kazoo at this time?

Ice Bitch: I know it's not my team, they're all here in the room, I checked.

Smol Dunce: who is itttt im sleebyyyy

Pyrr: It's not Nora or Jaune, Ren and I already checked their beds.

SunKist: not my team either

Bi Queen: wait,,,, @you're a power bottom harry what abt ur team?

Submissive Top: sorry coco's doing it

Queen: bruh, can we join?

Submissive Top: yeah sure

Fire by BTS: pog, let's all play rolling girl

SunKist: hell yah, @Twink @Ocean Man u guys joinin too?

Ocean Man: sure

Twink: we're all just gonna wake up everyone in the dorms? aight

you're a power bottom harry: "Cult of Kazoo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeh ren's name got changed in one of nora's gaymes to just lotus since i was tired of writing "boi" after it lmao
> 
> (Side A/N: So since Christmas is coming up I won't be updating for like 2 weeks-ish, also I hope everyone enjoys the holidays even with quarantine.)


	44. Danganronpa jokes that no one knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afsghsdkdakkajdjlkhsl girls hot ahdkdkslak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top 10 Facts About Me:
> 
> 1\. I'm gay

Bi Queen: im gonna make a reference

Fire by BTS: ok go ahead??

Bi Queen: "Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. The one they call the Ultunate Despair. Watch out for her."

Queen: BITCH DONT CLOWN QUEENIGIRI IM-

Fire by BTS: AGWILWLEJSHSH#%#^@*(@

Bi Queen: QUEENIGIRI, OMFGHSKD MY SIDESSSSS  
Bi Queen: wait,,, 👀

**Bi Queen has changed their name to Queenigiri**

SunKist: EYYYYYYY

Queenigiri: *in kyoko kirigiri voice*, big tiddy goth gf over basic bitch boy? well it's obviously big tiddy goth gf

Fire by BTS: MISS NO- NOT CELESGIRI I-

Smol Dunce: weiss come pick me up theyre making references i dont understand 🥺

Ocean Man: me too 🥺

Submissive Top: all of us except Jaune too 🥺

Pyrr: Ah! I've played a bit of the first Danganronpa game before. It's quite fun!!

Twink: pyrrha u what

Queen: WHO??? WHO INJURED HER PURITY??? WHO WAS IT??

Pyrr: It's fine everyone, I thouroughly enjoyed the game and I looked away during all the deaths.

Fire by BTS: oh good, dont play the second one tho,,,the cast is very horny

SunKist: true but we got bandaid and soapies soooo

Queenigiri: aw fuck yeh, speaking of soapies, mahiru shouldve lived but at the same time peko can choke me 😳

you're a power bottom harry: that's such a fuckin mood

Queen: blake stop exposing your choking kink

Queenigiri: BITCH I DONT HAVE ONE??? AFHDJFK DLA%#%#&#(@(

Ice Bitch: I very much doubt that.

Queenigiri: UM? FUCK YOU???

you're a power bottom harry: imagine having a choking kink, smh

Queenigiri: at least im not a bottom

you're a power bottom harry: u didnt have to hurt me like that-

Queenigiri: yes i did 😌💅✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mood](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/790939357322018880/791526252405194832/Untitled39_20201223234046.png)
> 
> Btw i drew this myself lmao, the signature "Shl_." is my signature as it's my discord username. No, i did not steal the drawing


	45. *clown noises*  :o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joking is my expertise

Queenigiri: @Fire by BTS what if we had matching pfps from asobi asobase 😳

Fire by BTS: miss id simply pass away

Submissive Top: am i hallucinating?

Queen: yes

Submissive Top: damn, must be from coco being a thirsty hoe 😔

Queeinigiri: ma'am i-

you're a power bottom harry: *cri*

Fire by BTS: bitch ur tear ducts are drier than a fucking saltine cracker dont try to fake cry

SunKist: damn, is it bash coco-day?

Queen: literally or metaphorically?

Ice Bitch: Literally, I hope.

Queenigiri: WGKSFSLALSSBHFKEKS×%@*/[÷^&@ BITCH THE SHADEEEEE

Fire by BTS: WHAT DID SHE DO WRONG???? 😭

you're a power bottom harry: schnee i will curb stomp your tiny flat ass

Ice Bitch: I'd like to see you try, Adele. 

Twink: wait are they actually gonna fight?

Smol Dunce: please dont i need weiss to help me with homework D:

Ice Bitch: Don't worry Ruby, I'll have either Blake and Yang, or Pyrrha to look after you.

Smol Dunce: yay!! :D

Queenigiri: miss the last time i babysat a kid was my childhood best friend whom i havent seen in 3 yrs

Fire by BTS: dont worry i'll help u

Queenigiri: oke

Queen: guess the bees finally married and ruby is their child

SunKist: damn, they didnt even invite us to the wedding 😔

Queenigiri: wait wha-

Fire by BTS: 😳

you're a power bottom harry: wait then by defualt weiss is their daughter-in-law

Ice Bitch: Thin ice, Adele, thin fucking ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fbi agent gonna be so sorry for me cuz my search history says, "how does comedy work" and it totally doesnt have anything sus like mary saotome hot pfps 👀👀👀👀


	46. high on pain meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora liek drug
> 
> also, *sudden name changes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:
> 
> Bi Queen - Blake
> 
> Fire by BTS - Yang
> 
> Queen - Nora
> 
> leaf - Ren
> 
> bunni - Velvet
> 
> cocko - Coco
> 
> Ice Bitch - Weiss
> 
> pebble - Ruby
> 
> SunKist - Sun
> 
> wator - Neptune
> 
> Yatsu - Yatsuhashi
> 
> Toph Beifong - Fox
> 
> Peter Pan - Scarlet
> 
> big worm - Sage
> 
> how to basic - Jaune
> 
> Pyrr - Pyrrha

Queen: mmm drugs

Bi Queen: what-

Queen: dont tell ren

Bi Queen: i- ok??

.  
.  
.

leaf: Nora.

Queen: BLAKE YOU SNITCH-

Bi Queen: u literally said all of that IN the gc, not my fault u were too high to notice

Queen: still fuck u

Pyrr: Isn't that Yang's job?

Fire by BTS: what did i ever do to u pyrrha

Bi Queen: nah yang's a massive bottom

Fire by BTS: once again i ask, what did i ever do to u guys-

Queen: OH SHIT HE

how to basic: she's dead

SunKist: ok but like, how does blake know yang's a bottom

Bi Queen: why must u betray me like this

SunKist: velvet paid me

bunni: with what money

SunKist: um,,,

Fire by BTS: alexa, play lie by jimin

pebble: CAUGHT IN A LIEEEEEEEEEE

Queen: i have escaped, time for more drugs

leaf: Nora, I have you on a leash.

Queen: kinky ;))

cocko: i dont want to hear more kink exposures

Ice Bitch: We're texting each other.

cocko: ok buy did i ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i had the worst period cramp in my entire life on sunday and i literally passed out in the car after 90 mins of pain, but the worst thing was that i had the cramp in a costco parking lot, smh fuck my uterus
> 
> also this was written while i was still high on some tylenol


	47. *insert pirate theme here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it been a while so i finally give u the other couples,,
> 
> ~~or **is** it the other couples?👀~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have galaxy gay brain

pebble: help

Ice Bitch: What's wrong?

pebble: im stuck

Ice Bitch: Where? You're not hurt are you?

pebble: im fine, just lo ked in a classroom :(

Ice Bitch: Which one?

pebble: Port's :((

Ice Bitch: Okay, I'm coming to help.

Fire by BTS: what did i witness

Bi Queen: seems the flowers are in season

SunKist: i swear yall saphics dont calm down on the flirting

Bi Queen: sun dont act like me and velv didnt catch u simpin for neptune

bunni: i also have screenshot evidence of him screaming abt neptune in our gc

SunKist: i thought u werent a snitch

bunni: im not but ur annoying

SunKist: :(

wator: it's ok bro i'll give u a hug

SunKidt: thanks bro :)

Fire by BTS: is "bro" just a romantic term now? damn ok guess im calling blake my homie now

Queen: bro and homie are both romantic terms so either way ur both still flirting like me and ren

leaf: Pancakes?

Queen: omg yes please marry me 😳

leaf: We'll see. :)

Bi Queen: yo is it flirting season or smth cuz yall keep being lovey dovey tf???

how to basic: not our faults we can confess *hugs pyrrha*

Pyrr: :0 :)

Fire by BTS: i bet coco and velvet are flirting in dms

cocko: if discussing politics is flirting then sure

Bi Queen: dont some bottoms find politics hot or smth?

Fire by BTS: miss what kind of kink-

Ice Bitch: I want all of you to perish. Besides Pyrrha of course.

Fire by BTS: 1. smh favortism 2. hows ruby?

pebble: im fine! weissy helped get me out so we're playing cards now :DDD

Bi Queen: wow, takin all my uwu's

Fire by BTS: ok but fr did me and blakey miss smth or are u guys just messin with us?

how to basic: this is totally not because u guys keep flirting on main

bunni: yesterday is a giant example

Bi Queen: im lookin through the logs and me and yang didnt flirt?? not once??

Fire by BTS: you guys high on nora's drugs cuz me and blake literally just talked normally

cocko: you guys literally agreed to commit anarchy together and yang said, "dating be like 😳"

Bi Queen: imagine being unable to overthrow the government with ur best friend, smh

Fire by BTS: we live in a society 😭

Ice Bitch: I'm astonished I haven't slapped the both of you yet.

Fire by BTS: we're too tall for u

Bi Queen: imagine she just walks up to us in 7inch heels

pebble: well i think weiss looks cute!!

Fire by BTS: oi, princess, what were u and my sister doing in that classroom...?

Queen: im betting 5 lien it was each other

Ice Bitch: Well pay up, because you are **completely** wrong.

Bi Queen: imagine having weiss as ur sister-in-law yang

Fire by BTS: suddenly suicide looks sexier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is totally such a good example of how much of a genius i am


	48. omg why am i so gay tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we fr in a state of ✨panic✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names for main gc:
> 
> Bi Queen - Blake
> 
> Fire by BTS - Yang
> 
> Queen - Nora
> 
> leaf - Ren
> 
> bunni - Velvet
> 
> cocko - Coco
> 
> Ice Bitch - Weiss
> 
> pebble - Ruby
> 
> SunKist - Sun
> 
> wator - Neptune
> 
> Yatsu - Yatsuhashi
> 
> Toph Beifong - Fox
> 
> Peter Pan - Scarlet
> 
> big worm - Sage
> 
> how to basic - Jaune
> 
> Pyrr - Pyrrha
> 
> Names for whiterose gc:
> 
> the door - Blake
> 
> iceberg - Weiss
> 
> titanic - Jaune
> 
> Rose - Pyrrha

**_[funni instrument go brr]_ **

Ice Bitch: Why am I so gay?  
Ice Bitch: Oh, my mistake, this is the wrong chat.

**Ice Bitch has deleted 1 message**

Fire by BTS: kinda sus, who were u textin?

Ice Bitch: None of your business.

Fire by BTS: omg fuck u too

**_[The Titanic Movie]_ **

the door: YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKIN DUMBASS LOL @iceberg

iceberg: I am well-aware....

Rose: What happened?

titanic: WEISS GAY PANICKED IN THE MAIN GC

the door: THIS DUMBASS IM- 😭😭😭

iceberg: Hush, both of you.

Rose: Well, it is a little funny!

iceberg: Please don't encourage them, Pyrrha...

Rose: Sorry!

the door: omfg yang's dm'ing me who u were tryna text that to what do i say????

titanic: "i love you"

the door: another time, now give me better options

iceberg: Tell her to mind her business.

the door: oke

**_[Bees]_ **

black: weiss wants u to stfu

yellow: omg how dare-

**_[The Titanic Movie]_ **

the door: **rude.png**

iceberg: Not what I meant.

the door: wow ok im not helping u get with a minor ever again

titanic: isnt weiss 17????

the door: ruby's still 15 tho

Rose: Guys focus please!! But, thank you for your effort Blake! ^^

the door: no problem sweetie, ily even if u straight 😌

Rose: Aw! Thank you, I love you too!

the door: SAHFKHSAFKJAHJKSHKF-

titanic: im right here,,

the door: hush

iceberg: Help, they're all asking me who I was talking to and who I was gaying over.

the door: i got u babygirl

iceberg: Never call me that again.

**_[funni instrument go brr]_ **

cokco: weeeiiissss just tell ussssss

Ice Bitch: Over my dead body.

Bi Queen: sorry guys but weissy decided to be a pussy today so she's not saying shit 😌

Queen: MISS I AM _C A C K L I N G_

Fire by BTS: ASHKJHFJSHAHFKHKAJ GIRL YOU ARE B R A A A A A V E

Bi Queen: what she gonna do? choke m

cocko: blake?

how to basic: OMG SHE'S ACTUALLY CHOKING BLAKE

Fire by BTS: WHAT?!

Queen: WAIT FOR REAL????

cokco: 1. kinky 2. WHAT THE FUCK?

pebble: omg!! @Ice Bitch STOP PLEASE!!

Bi Queen: bruh omfg why'd she actually try to choke me fr

Fire by BTS: wait wdym "try to"

Bi Queen: this bitch dont know how to choke properly, smh she's a total bottom

Queen: i love how you can tell who's a bottom either by energy or how they choke someone

Bi Queen: it's a skill 😌💅✨✨✨

pebble: ur not hurt right blake?

Bi Queen: nah im fine

pebble: oh good! weiss dont choke ur friends anymore >:((

Ice Bitch: Make me.

how to basic: is this flirting? ^

Queen: it must be, blake and yang do it all the time

Fire by BTS: not @ us being the standard fr 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really over here getting back into 3 different fandoms im in while still in 3 other fandoms currently consuming so much fanfiction, omg i read so much fr


	49. omfg our faunus children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #GIVEILIAAGF2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this goes against canon-timeline but fuck it, i want ilia to reunite with blake right now

**_[Furries wanna be us]_ **

cat in alleyway: G U Y S

monke: what is it?

cat in alleyway: MY FRIEND FROM MY CHILDHOOD JUST TEXTED ME, IT'S BEEN SO LONG OMFG

monke: oh! pog!

carat: ok, ok, cool, but calm down?

cat in alleyway: BITCH I CAN'T?!

**_[funni instruments go brr]_ **

Pyrr: Um, Blake, are you alright?

Bi Queen: miss im feelin so hyped

Fire by BTS: ? why ?

bunni: her childhood best friend just texted her

Fire by BTS: ok..?

Bi Queen: IM GONNA FUCKIN **C R Y**

SunKist: wait fr?!

Bi Queen: ofc not i have control over my emotions

Fire by BTS: _*press X to doubt*_

pebble: sorry that sounds wrong

Bi Queen: :(  
Bi Queen: OH SHIT WAIT- FUCK- SHE WANTS TO BE ADDED TO THE GC

cocko: then add her? i dont see what's the problem?

Bi Queen: aight im adding her-

Queen: hey fuckers what'd i miss?

**Bi Queen has added Ilia Amilota to the chat**

Ilia Amitola: i have no clue who "Queen" is but i already love their energy

Queen: omg i dont know who u are either but thank you, im so lovable here 😌

Ice Bitch: Debatable.

Ilia Amitola: omg this energy is ✨peak✨

Bi Queen: should i like introduce everyone or...

Fire by BTS: nah we can do that ourselves, anyways im yang, how're u?

Ilia Amitola: im feelin pretty poggers today

pebble: oh cool a new person! hi im ruby, yang's younger sister!

Ice Bitch: Hello to you too, I'm Weiss. Yes, Weiss Schnee, no I am not against the faunus.

Ilia Amitola: oh cool, u against the government too?

Ice Bitch: Yes.

Ilia Amitola: blake im adopting this random schnee

Bi Queen: if u do it can u cut off her dad's dick from the base?

Ilia Amitola: 100%

Queen: omfg i love her already, also im nora, how to basic is jaune, Pyrr is Pyrra Nikos (yes the lesbian magnet), and leaf is ren, my husband

leaf: We're not married.

Queen: we will be soon 😌💖

Ilia Amitola: WAIT HOL' UP PYRRHA NIKOS??????

Pyrr: Hello!

Ilia Amitola: BLAKE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME I-

Bi Queen: I FORGOT OK 😭

Fire by BTS: guys we found the small lesbian

Ilia Amitola: you didnt have to call me out like that 😭

**Queen has changed 1 username**

Queen: blake told me u were a chameleon faunus so this is absolutely fitting

gay chameleon: im-

SunKist: WAIT WE SHOULD ADD YOU TO THE FAUNUS GC HOL UP-

gay chameleon: yall got a faunus gc? damn

bunni: it's mainly blake and sun screaming

Bi Queen: wow fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catmeleon is so cute wtf?


	50. um, jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik i didnt write the other introductions but just go with it-
> 
> AND FUCK CANON IM MAKING MY OWN SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i a furry for loving the faunus kids more?
> 
> ALSO, WOO 50 CHAPTERS!!!! still dont got an official number for when it gonna end lmao

gay chameleon: im 👏 so 👏 gay 👏 blake help-

Bi Queen: this isnt dm's

gay chameleon oh wait-

**_[Cat n Lizard]_ **

unlucky: aight so what is it?

lucky: i saw a cute girl in my school-

unlucky: omg u gettin a gf finally? also what school u go to again?

lucky: atlas remember?

unlucky: oh yeh, but ur gettin a gf right?

lucky: uhmmmmm,,,

unlucky: Ilia.

lucky: uhhh,,,,,

unlucky: Ilia, is she straight?

lucky: uh,,, yesn't?

unlucky: dammit ilia

lucky: IM SORRY unu

**_[funni instruments go brr]_ **

Fire by BTS: why're u guys dm'ing at night?

Bi Queen: ilia's in atlas so it's noon for her

gay chameleon: wait it's night for u guys????

Bi Queen: yeh

Fire by BTS: yeh

gay chameleon: WAIT THAT'S WHY U SOUND SO TIRED? OMFG SORRY BLAKE-

Bi Queen: miss im insomniac

gay chameleon: oh yeah i forgot, then why's yang up?

Fire by BTS: im blake's damage-control

gay chameleon: blake u got a gf without me knowing? smh i thought i was ur main hoe :(((

Bi Queen: _*becomes straight*_ sorry suddenly penis looks hot

Fire by BTS: JHFKHASFLAHFKHDA WOW OKAY-

gay chameleon: LMAO

Queen: here we see two dumbasses simping for one oblivious dumbass

Fire by BTS: im not simping fuck off

Bi Queen: ? u good ?

Fire by BTS: yeh im fine, just tired

Bi Queen: aight, g'night ilia i gotta sleep or else weiss will smack me

gay chameleon: oke! g'night guys!

Fire by BTS: thanks

Queen: sorry but im gonna be busy snorting baby bottle candy sour powder instead of sleepin :)

gay chameleon: omg drugs 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im v tired rn and went 3 days with only 5 hrs of sleep
> 
> but,,, jealous!yang,,,,


	51. ok yes now we are back to yang's jealous saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm speculation
> 
> (wdym guys? yang's being COMPLETELY sensible here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i have any clue what im doing with my life? NO! :D
> 
> all i know is that i was writing this while making a report on mental health and i have too many tabs open, 3 on incognito and 6 on regular.....dont ask me what was in those 3 incognito tabs....i swear it was just youtube and two ao3 tabs
> 
> _  
> ~~ok say maybe discord was open but that's it i swear~~  
>  _

**_[OG Children]_ **

rubes: hey yang? are u ok? you've been acting kind of strange ever since blake added her friend

yangy: yeh im fine, dont worry abt it, fatigue's caught up to me

rubes: are u sure ur fine tho?

yangy: yes im sure, dont worry abt it sis :)

rubes: alright!

**_[flowers]_ **

rose: weiss help yang's been acting weeeeiiirrrddd

lily: How so?

rose: well she's been acting weirder i guess?? she seems more aggrivated

lily: Sounds like normal Yang to me.

rose: funny, but, im kinda worried :(

lily: Fine, I'll see what I can do.

rose: YAY!!! ur the best weiss :DDDDD

lily: You're welcome Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just watched like several compilations of either calli or kiara being jealous that the other one is flirting with the rest of HoloEN or HoloJP and i love that concept of jealousy because drama is fantastic
> 
> so now this is what im writing abt and no one can stop me


	52. who tf pranked glynda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i bromise i'll continue jealous!yang next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> off topic but, why must my friend use ctrl to crouch in minecraft?

Ice Bitch: I'm going to kill Blake and Yang.

Fire by BTS: why what'd we even do?

Ice Bitch: Stop acting oblivious you know what you did.

Fire by BTS: um i dont? and neither does blake i think

Bi Queen: yeh wtf is weiss talkin abt exactly?

Queen: wait so u two didnt do that thing earlier?

Fire by BTS: wdym??? what thing???

Bi Queen: u guys hallucinating or some shit what u guys talkin abt-

how to basic: ur not the ones who pissed off glynda?

gay chameleon: nah i dont think blake would piss off a teacher deliberately, keyword think

Bi Queen: 1. fuck u 2. me and yang were vibing on the dorm roof what happened with glynda?

pebble: ~~how're u not dating~~ glynda got covered in chalk powder and water

Fire by BTS: WAIT WHAT? AND NORA DIDNT PULL THIS EITHER?? OR SUN??

SunKist: nope not me

Queen: ren was with me the entire time he can testify

leaf: Yes I can, Nora was in the cafeteria.

Ice Bitch: Whoever it was I'm going to fucking kill you.

pebble: weeeeeiiiiiiisssssssssss?

Ice Bitch: I'll kindly talk to them.

pebble: thank you :)

SunKist: ur more whipped than our bees

cokco: ey tf did i miss?

Bi Queen: someone pranked glynda and they all thought it was me and yang but we didnt do shit

gay chameleon: yeh they were too busy being gay dumbasses

Bi Queen: says the one falling for straight girls

gay chameleon: IT WAS ONE TIME SHUT UP

bunni: wait then who pranked glynda????

wator: plot-twist; it was one of the serious ppl like pyrrha

Pyrr: Sorry but I wouldn't prank one of our teachers.

gay chameleon: what if it was someone not in this chat tho

SunKist: WAIT GUYS WHAT IF IT'S CRDL LMAO

gay chameleon: who?

Bi Queen: bunch of assholes we know

Fire by BTS: i mean i did see them getting detention yesterday sooooooooooo

Queen: omfg they def did it

cocko: let's be snitches for once so we can see glynda dislocating all their joints

Ice Bitch: I'll do it myself.

pebble: SHOW NO MERCY!! >:D

gay chameleon: 👁️👄👁️ _w u t_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oke i decided that ilia's just gonna be blake's bro and i shall throw her crush-plot out the window because canon is no longer real, but i still love ilia so im just making her fall for straight girls


	53. A/N: Hiatus

"I am very sorry to announce that this fic will be on a temporary hiatus due to personal reasons.

My deepest apologies."

\- Author

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday.


End file.
